Red Tulips and Daisies
by Atrox-Forensis
Summary: Edelweiss is an annual carnival in Vale. It only accepts groups or Couples. Jaune makes it a plan to go with someone. Yet plans change and he ends up going with a certain red individual. SURPRISE! Jaune&Miltia Cover by Kegi Springfield
1. Red Tulips and Daisies

**My first RWBY OneShot Fanfic. Had this idea a few weeks after the last episode of Volume 1. Be gentle…**

**CH1: Red Tulips and Daisies**

Today was the last day for the traveling carnival to stay at City of Vale. This was also a big day for Jaune. It has gotten pretty busy at Beacon for the past few weeks, and Jaune wished he could get a break from all of this. Though as the Leader of team JNPR, he was obligated to perform at tip top shape. Though catching a small break shouldn't hurt. Jaune had heard of the traveling carnival, Edelweiss, was coming to the City of Vale. It felt the perfect opportunity for Jaune to catch a break; he only managed to get day at a weekend. It was also the last day Edelweiss was going to stay.

One thing for certain, Jaune wasn't going to go alone. He had slyly slipped in the idea Edelweiss during a conversation with his team and RWBY. Jaune wasn't surprised when they already knew about it. Jaune hadn't realized the other team had already gone there at some point. Jaune had already asked Ren and Nora to go at first. They already had plans to visit somewhere else for the entire weekend, and they'll be coming back tonight.

Jaune felt a bit bad about that, but his one hope was asking Pyrrha to come with him. Using Jaune's pickup lines to joke with Pyrrha, she happily agreed to come with him. This was the day. Jaune wasn't able to go with the rest of his team, but this one may be in his favor. It will be just him and Pyrrha.

Jaune waited at the entrance of the carnival, waiting for Pyrrha. They both agreed meet there this morning. The plan was to spend the entire day at the carnival with the rides and the attractions. Jaune had been excited when Pyrrha agreed to come with him a few days ago. He couldn't sit still knowing that he will be accompanying his partner and a beautiful one at that. Jaune pulled a piece of paper which contained his "Enchanted Day" with Pyrrha, carefully planned path throughout Edelweiss. He ran be the plan again to make sure everything was perfect. He moved towards the nearby fountain and sat by the ledge.

Jaune cringed with happiness, almost falling over to the fountain. A few minutes have passed by. Jaune had checked this scroll to see if he was too early. He watched as couple and children entered Edelweiss a while longer. Jaune wondered what was taking her so long. It wasn't long until he his scroll started ringing.

Melanie spoke strutting along her identical twin sister Miltia. Explaining how they both needed a break. They've been waiting for so long to go to Edelweiss. Melanie couldn't contain her excitement.

Miltia smiled as she followed her up strong sister, agreeing with her statement. Melanie started complaining how stupid it was for the carnival to only let in couples or groups. Any less aren't allowed.

Melanie crossed her arms while Miltia smiled along the way. Miltia wanted to go to Edelweiss so bad but she and her sister had gotten pretty busy with whatever Junior had them do, couldn't catch a break, probably because of the incident with a certain blonde brawler.

Melanie growled at the thought of the blonde brawler and how they were both beaten easily. Melanie and Miltia reached the fountain near the entrance to edelweiss. Walking near the vicinity of the entrance, Melanie expressed so much joy. Before Melanie could take another step, her phone rang. She took it out and looked to see who was calling her. It was Junior.

Melanie answered it and was instantly angered by the response. She was needed back to base. The conversation went on Melanie was told that Miltia wasn't needed. He dropped the call before Melanie could respond.

Miltia asked her sister if she should come, but Melanie shook her head. She told Miltia to just sit here and wait or go somewhere else. Apologizing, she bid her farewell. Melanie ran off leaving Miltia by herself at the fountain. She was excited about this day since they were both on break. She sat silently, watching couples and a group of children enter Edelweiss, watched the clock tick on her phone. A long moment has passed and the short hand had clearly moved one digit. Not a moment sooner she hears a boy answering a call.

"I'm really sorry Jaune. I won't be able to make it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I forgot I had something scheduled today for some extra supplements with a couple of people with Professor Port. I AM Part of the student council."

"Oh will it take long?"

"Sadly yes. I'm really sorry. I'll promise I'll make it up to you!""No worries. It's fine, there's always another time. Don't let me keep you!"

"Thanks."

Jaune tried to hide his distraught. It wasn't her fault really, but Jaune wished it would've been different. He sighed and felt some of his enthusiasm drained. He looked around, once more seeing couple and a group of children entering excitedly and exiting happily from Edelweiss. He scanned around and met eye to eye with a girl he almost mistaken for Ruby.

The girl quickly turned away. She must have been looking at him, curious as to what was happening during his call. A few moments have passed and Jaune was still sitting there. The girl who looked a bit like Ruby was also there. Jaune had found out when he saw some people walking into Edelweiss that they weren't letting anyone in unless they were in a group or had partners. Someday it turned out for him.

He noticed that girl was still sitting there fidgeting. He could have sworn he caught her looking at him.  
"Alright Jaune, don't let this day go to waste."

"That boy must have been stood up too, looking at his reaction." Miltia wondered if it would be a good idea if she asked him to accompany her to Edelweiss. It sounded more ridiculous when she said it herself. She wasn't going to ask a random guy to Edelweiss. It would look weird. She failed to notice that she was staring at the boy for some time and turned away once the boy suddenly made eye contact with her. This action went on for a few minutes. She would take quick glances at him from time to time. Not knowing what she was doing really.

"Whatever. Why am I still here? Guess I should just head to a coffee shop."

"Hey there cutie! There must be something wrong with me eyes, because I can't take them off of you."

Miltia was startled looking around to where he was. Gone and reappeared in front of her.

"Whoa!" She tipped over, about fall until Jaune caught her arm before she hit the water.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. Thanks."

"So uh, do you come by here often?"

"Not really."

A few moment passed by and the awkwardness between them got bigger. Not noticing that Jaune sill held her hand.

"So what brings you here?"

"Edelweiss."

"Oh! Me too." Another moment of awkwardness.

"They only accept groups in."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Listening carefully and crickets started chirping. Finally noticing their hands both pulled back.

"Were you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, but they won't be here any time soon. You..."

"Same I guess."

"That's too bad."

"...Would... would you mind if I take you?"

"What?"

"Well it seems like our partners couldn't make it and Edelweiss isn't going to be here for another year so I thought maybe... I could take you out instead since we're on the same boat."

"I'd...um. Ok, sure. I won't mind."

"I'm Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you, Jaune Arc."

"Oh Jaune is fine. You are?"

"I'm Miltiades Malachite. You can call me Miltia."

"Nice to meet you." They both bowed bumping heads. Miltia fell back. Jaune once more caught her.

They both apologized and chucked.

"Let's get going." Jaune led Miltia to the entrance. Jaune was feeling happy. He's actually taking a girl to a carnival. It's hilariously weird when Jaune pieced together of most of the girls he is pretty close to are all wearing something red. First it was Ruby, then Pyrrha, and now Miltia. It's either purely coincidental or it's a calling for him. He's feeling the same thing from the first time he found out about Edelweiss.

Miltia was pretty excited. She had never been asked by boy before probably because of her sister. She's usually the center of the attention because of her personality, but drives the guys away because of it too. She feels a bit conflicted since she isn't with her sister, but the plus side is that she was with a boy. Miltia felt comfortable with this boy so far. He seems sweet, a little dorky, and he's funny when he tries.

The person in the ticket booth commented on the both of them being an adorable couple. This made both of them blush and fidget. She giggled further on the action. She bid farewell after giving them the tickets.

"So where'd you want to go first? Wanna eat first or go for the rides? Maybe some of the side attractions?"

"I...I...let's go eat first. I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Alright, go eat. I heard there's a couple of good food stands out. You want anything in particular?"  
Miltia smiled, this was going to be quite the time of her life.

Jaune and Miltia started talking while they were waiting for the food. Miltia giggled at Jaune's corny jokes and his personality.

They started with a slow ride and built up to even larger and taller rides. On one of the rides, Miltia didn't realize her hand grasping Jaune until the end of the ride. They slowly let go with an added blush to both of them.

Though these tender moments seems to escalate as how comfortable these two were. Getting some cold treats and laughing. Jaune noticed her cute giggles. Miltia noticed his warm blue eyes.

It seemed to go a bit quickly, but it only took one of them to offer the cold treats. Miltia offered first, with a huge blush. Jaune being so nervous managed to get some on his nose. Jaune had done the same except he outstretched to fast and it went straight to her nose. They both cleaned themselves with some napkins. Onlooker couples smiled and giggled at the site of these two.

Jaune and Miltia slowly turned back to each other, looking each other in the eyes. It was strange encounter. Both, alone and with their partners unable to come, found each other.

Jaune and Miltia went to more rides and shooting galleries, and some carnival games. Night came and it was Edelweiss's closing ceremony. Jaune remember the fireworks they were preparing tonight, So Jaune had planned to find the best spot ahead of time. He led her up the hills, having a great view of the city of Vale.

Jaune had forgotten that he was holding her hand for too long when he led her to the hills. He apologized and tried to break off. Except her hand didn't slide out.

Jaune looked at his hand and to Miltia's face who was as red as her dress. Jaune was frantic. He didn't know what that mean. Is she angry or just the light from the fireworks?

"Thanks Jaune for tonight."

"No problem Miltia."

Bother looked into each other's eyes, neither noticed themselves closing in. And when the first firework flared the sky, both of their lips met. Neither knew how long the kiss was but when they broke off, thy looked at each other, both red. Yet they closed in again for a second kiss. And their second kiss timed along the fireworks lighting the entire sky for Edelweiss's grand finale night.

"Hey Miltia! You're out late! Sorry about today. How's your night?" Melanie looked at her sister who looked like she was in a trance with that weird smile in her face. It was great.

"With that face I bet it was. Tell me the details!"

Jaune floated on the halls with some people giggle at how funny his face looked like. Ruby and Yangwere walking and found him as they were making it to their own dorms.

"Hey Jaune! How was your master plan?"

"Hi Ruby. It was great." Jaune had already trailed off.

"Whoa that must have been some night! I bet him and Pyrrha hit it."

"Wait! Pyrrha was in the student council meetings all day?"

"Then what happened with Jaune?" Yang thought.

Jaune entered his team's room. Not even looking at the panel, and he drifted to his bed.

"Hey Jaune, how was Edelweiss?" Nora asked.

"It was awesome..." His words drifted as her fell sound asleep.

"Where's Pyrrha. I thought she went with you?"

The door opened and Pyrrha was in the entrance.

"Jaune?"

He was already past asleep, with a wide smile in his face.

"Didn't you go with him to edelweiss?" Ren asked.

"I couldn't I had some extra stuff with the student council meeting."

"That's too bad... Wait if you weren't with him who did he went with?" Nora realized.

"I have no idea. Ruby and the others were busy."

"Maybe it was Velvet."

"No, Velvet was in the lecture."

"Ooo maybe he met some girl there and pulled some pick up line!"

"That's highly unlikely. I don't think anyone has ever fallen for the Jaune arc experience." Ren declared.

"Well someone must have. with him looking like that." Nora pointed at a goofy smiling, sleeping Jaune.

* * *

**Gosh, never though this story would gather some attention.**

**Thanks for the feedbacks and I'm happy that I managed to put up most likely THE first JaunexMiltades.**

**I'll see if I can extend this story. I did have plans before, but weren't able to put it down so i turned this into a oneshot.**

**but now, we'll move on in a few days. See you all soon!**


	2. Morning Glories

**I'm glad there's some attention for the JaunexMiltia fanfic**

**I'll try to grab as much of how the Malachite twins in my perspective.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CH2: Morning Glories**

Jaune woke up early the following day, surprisingly early enough that he beat Pyrrha. Aside from the grand day he had yesterday night with a lovely lady, his dream was plague with nothing, but wonderful moments of that 'date.'

"Miltia."

Jaune had been so surprised that he found a girl who didn't put him off as a weirdo. That entire day was like a dream come true for Jaune. Even now we was still unable to process that the night not so long ago really happened.

Also, that finale…

And the encore…

Jaune pinched himself thinking if everything was a dream. He failed to realize how stupid pinching himself was since he just woke up. That wouldn't prove much.

He needed proof.

He needed evidence that the 'enchanted night' he experienced was true.

He came to an epiphany.

He grabbed his scroll from beside him and checked his contacts.

Then he realized a fatal error in his ways.

That night was so grand he was oblivious to one thing…

No way to contact her.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Weiss was violently woken up by a terrible shriek. Yang had also been awoken by the same noise.

"What in the blazes was that?"

"I feel like I should know that sound…somewhere from initiation." Yang rubbed her eyes as she carefully hopped down her bed.

Weiss, with Yang behind her, opened the door to see what's up.

Yang and Weiss were pushed back in surprise when they saw a blue rabbit zoom out of the door across from them.

"I think that was Jaune." Yang had helped Weiss up and peeked around the doorway.

They looked across and saw Pyrrha and Ren with a half a sleep Nora behind them.

This was the day Beacon was flooded with a bunch of rumors surrounding a maniac dressed in a blue rabbit onesie screaming around the halls.

Fortunately for Jaune, only a few teams remember that he was that maniac.

Jaune found a window and leaned out, with his hands stretched forth.

"JAUNE YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!"

* * *

Miltia woke up that morning, earlier than her twin. It wasn't all that surprising. Melanie never wakes up early.

Miltia focused on the dream she had. It was a wonderful one. All of which was just a recolaction of the events that transpired at Edelweiss and a wonderful boy named Jaune Arc.

She giggled lightly with a small blush as she remembered the finale she experience night.

And that encore…

Miltia could feel her face heating up. She shook her head and thought to herself.

"He's a pretty nice boy. I hope I can see him again."

It didn't take long for Miltia to connect the dots together and pull up her phone she looked through her contact list smiling.

She scrolled.

And scrolled.

And scrolled.

She got up from her bed and opened her window.

"MILTIADES! YOU STUPID GIRL!" this promptly threw her sister out of bed.

"Miltia! What are you doing!"

* * *

*Lunch Time at Beacon*

Yang and Ruby sat across from Jaune. Pyrrha was out getting food. Ren tried to calm down Nora as she tried to hoard a bunch of bread for her lunch. Blake and Weiss were already on their way to their table.

"So Jaune are you going to tell us that outburst this morning?" Yang munched on her nuggets, while pointing her fork at Jaune.

"Shh! Not so loud! No one else knows that was me!"

"What's the big deal about that?" Weiss said under her breath.

"I-I had a nightmare. Yeah, it was pretty scary."

"That must have been quite a nightmare if it sent you in that kinda frenzy."

"It's not too serious Ruby."

"By the way, Jaune. What was up with last night?"

"Last Night?"

"Yeah, you came back with a goofy smile. You came from Edelweiss right? Judging from your look that was must have been quite a night."

"You bet Yang! I met this cute girl and ironically enough she didn't have anyone to go so I made it my job to turn her frown upside down."

"I have no clue what kind of girl would even consider you as an escort." Weiss sat down and set her tray along with Blake.

"Well I'll have you know, Weiss. She and I had a lot of fun at Edelweiss."

"Who is this girl anyway?" It was rare for Blake to be curious about others.

"Her name was…. Miltia! Yeah Miltia Malachite!"

"Sounds pretty strong." Ruby put her hand on her chin.

"Wait a sec… Gosh I feel like I know that name." yang scratched her head.

"This girl must be a brute." Weiss started eating her salad.

"Man! For the life of me I can't remember. This is going to bother me."

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora finally arrived and sat on Jaune's side.

"Hey! She was pretty cute, quite the lady!"

"Oooh, are you guys talking about Jaune's mysterious girl." Nora's eyes shined with happiness.

"That mysterious girl's name is Miltia." Ruby pointed out. Pyrrha started eating her food, but she was quite interested in this conversation.

"So are you going to meet this girl again?" Ruby was so enthralled by this blooming romance.

"Well about that…."

"You don't have her number do you?" Blake interjected.

"Yeah…"

"Typical Jaune." Weiss laughed.

"I say look for her Jaune!" Ruby stood up from her seat and raised her hand.

"What?"

"Yeah if you like this girl, you should look for her." Ren gestured an advice.

"Plus if this girl really likes you, she would be doing the same!" Nora also rose from her seat. Pyrrha remained silent and observed the situation.

"No she won't. No girls do that!" Weiss somehow was out of her seat as well.

"Probably why you got none, _snow angel_." Yang nudged Weiss with her elbow.

"How dare you!"

Jaune was convinced. He's go out to look for her after classes. Hopefully he would be reunited with Miltia.

After lunch, Jaune continued throughout the day, trying to focus in his studies.

At certain points his mind strayed and thought of Miltia, which always happens when he's being called on by the instructors.

As the day goes by, classes end.

Jaune didn't think of asking for help as looking for Miltia became top priority. He got dressed, got up and told his team he will back tonight.

Out the door he goes, right before Pyrrha was about to call Jaune.

Nora and Ren had always known Pyrrha having a soft spot for Jaune. The two started worrying about her from this new found information.

Pyrrha only contemplated and cursed her decision for choosing the student council over Jaune's invitation.

'Did I mess up my chances?'

* * *

"Alright, Miltia. Start talking! Like what was about this morning?"

"Well, you remember that boy?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut up about that boy. Like, you mentioned his name too man times last night. What about him?"

"..."

"You have no ways of finding him do you?" Miltia could only nod.

"Jeez, girl. You had one job. One Job."

"Sorry."

"Damn, Whatever no hope. Move on!"

"Melanie!"

"Ok, fine. If that boy really likes you, then he should be like, looking for you too. I'm guessing he's like, in the same boat as you."

"Maybe."

"Don't maybe me! We got nothing going on this afternoon! Let's hunt this boy!"

"Wait now?"

"Yeah!"

"What about Junior?"

"Forget Junior! Your predicament is priority! I have to fix your mess!"

Melanie pulled Miltia out of the door.

Junior just missed them.

"Where do these girls go?"

* * *

Jaune sat by the fountain, with his hands on his head. Frustrated by the hopeless mission he was on. It had been a few hours since he started looking. Yet to no avail, progress was zero. He blames himself for not even putting the time to ask Miltia her number.

"Why does thing never end right?"

Miltia had been walking for a while around the city. No dice. She didn't have any leads to finding the blonde boy. Melanie had offered to double the search by splitting up.

So far no call from her sister.

She found a place to sit and put her hand on her head, frustrated at herself for not asking the Jaune for a contact. information

"I only had that one chance. Why is everything so hopeless?"

...

...

...

Jaune lifted his head.

Miltia did the same.

Jaune looked to his left and Miltia looked to her right.

And their eyes met.

'This must be a joke.' Both thought.

Miltia and Jaune stood up, and faced each other.

"I've been looking for you…" Jaune had started.

"For quite some time…" Miltia continued.

The two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

And a little red.

* * *

Yang and Blake walked along the city, finding the story they once found for cookies that Ruby liked.

"I'm amazed Ruby eats so much of these cookies." Blake looked at the list of cookies Ruby scribbled in a piece of paper.

"She's always had a big appetite when it comes to this type of food. Day and night."

"She should probably cut down. The last batch we got was pretty big and it didn't last a week."

"Good luck. I've tried. Many times."

Yang stopped and sighed.

"Let's just tell her they didn't have... Yang?" Blake turned to see what was wrong. She found Yang standing still pointing at something with a freaky look on her face.

"Holy...cow!" Yang's mouth held open. She recognized the red clad girl. Blake was equally surprised by this. Mostly about the girl Jaune was talking about was real.

"I remember that girl!Mhmm!" Yang's mouth was muffled by Blake as they moved behind a corner.

Jaune and Miltia started at each other for quite some time, which got a little weird between them.

They spoke in unison, asking the other of how nice it was too see the other again. Mid-way they cut each other off to let the other speak.

Of course this happened again when they proposed to let the other speak.

"Want to-" "Would you-"

They both spoke in unison once more which prompted both to pause and smile awkwardly and blush more heavily.

'Oh my god! He's here! I've found him Melanie! I found him again! Here at the fountain of all places!'

'Woah, this must be a trick! No it isn't! She's right here! The same place we met!

'Why didn't I start here before!' Even in mind, they spoke in unison.

'What should I do? Offer him a to go to eat somewhere? This silence is getting to long! He's going to think I'm weird!'

'Quick say something! Offer to go get something to eat! Break the silence!'

"Hungry?" "Hungry?"

They both laughed awkwardly and and nodded.

'That's it. He/she thinks I'm weird."

They started walking.

In opposite directions.

"What are are they doing? Is she really Jaune's Mysterious Girl?" Yang had been observing them and thought to herself how awkward these two are.

'So she's real eh? Wonder how this will turn up for his team.' Blake remained silent still contemplating.

Jaune and Miltia turned around simultaneously and realized that they thought the other was following the other.

Jaune decided to break the chain and asked her.

"Where'd you like to eat Miltia?"

"I know a place close by for dinner."

Jaune smiled and walked side by side with her.

"OMG, I need to call the gang about this! Blake, should we tail them?" Yang had opened her scroll and started calling Ruby and the rest.

Yang looked around find Blake already on the move. It seems the cat Faunus was intrigued by this new found development.

"Blake wait up! Ruby? No cookies! Sold out! Whatever! We found Jaune with that Mi-Militia girl. Bring the gang by the fountain down the city! We're on pursuit as we speak! Hurry!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**How was that? Now everyone knows!**

**I planned this to have been a oneshot, but it took little to convince me otherwise. **

**So I'll make it as enjoyable as possible with the best of my abilities.**

**I wonder how this ends...**


	3. Evening Primroses

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 3! This one's pretty long, which surprised me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CH3: Evening Primroses**

The sky was already darkening. Shade the star, its warmth dwindling as it moves to rest by the horizon.

Jaune felts quite relieve to have found Miltia, ironically at the first place they met. This feeling extends to the excitement inside him, that there was a girl who seems to be interested in him. The world seems to have given him another chance. One thing for certain, Jaune is going to try his best not to screw this up.

Miltia was also feeling the same thing. This was the first time she met a boy without her sister. Since her sister had driven off anyone who walked up to them. This boy made her feel happy and she feels that this could be sign as how the chances of finding this boy again were out there.

Now here they were walking side by side. Towards the place Miltia proposed.

Quietly.

'Oh gosh, this isn't good. What do I say? I don't want her to think I'm weird.'

'W-what do I do? Should I say something? I don't want him to think I'm weird.'

Blake had been following the two closely with Yang closing behind.

"What's the development so far?"

"They're just walking. They haven't said anything since the fountain."

"Not a peep? Awkward…"

"Who'd you call anyway?"

"Ruby and the gang."

"Are you sure that's a smart move?"

"Well for one, I don't trust that girl and two maybe it's a good idea to introduce his 'girlfriend' to his friends."

"I'm confused what you're trying to do."

"Let's keep tailing them for now. Jaune's our friend and we need to look out for him. He isn't really a good fighter if gets into trouble."

Blake and Yang kept a close watch of the two. Even so much as to hide behind a group of people, who seemed to be quite perplexed of their actions.

Jaune decided to break the silence before Miltia started to speak up.

"So, uh- Where are we going?"

"It's not too far. It's the place I work at."

"What do you do exactly?"

"I work as a body guard for our boss, owner of the place with my sister."

"Ooh, you must be strong then?" Jaune rubbed his head and chuckled.

"A bit. I'm better with my sister by my side, but a few weeks ago proved I need to be better."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Well some girl came busting out one night and started causing a seen with my Boss. Then it afterward, it became a brawl. My sister and I tried to fight her off, but she pass pretty song. Boss almost got her, but it ended with blowing up the place."

"That's terrible! Did you know who she was?"

"No, but it was a blonde hair girl. I think it was also on fire…"

'Wait a minute… She can't be talking about Yang is she?'

"Well we had been busy rebuilding the place and it looks good so far."

Jaune brushed off the thought and suddenly looked around. Night has fallen on the city and lights from the district illuminated the street. Though the light shows from the buildings lit the place better than the light post.

Jaune has never been on this side of the city. It was pretty new to him. It also made him pretty paranoid as the people they passed by seemed a bit shady and mysterious.

"Um Miltia? Are you sure this is the right place to go?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. "Jaune moved a bit closer to Miltia as they walked. He admitted to himself that he was a bit frightened and is now cowering behind this girl who was no taller than Ruby.

Blake and Yang were not too far from them as they continued to tail. Yang felt her scroll receive a call.

"Yo."

"Sis, we're at the fountain, where are you guys?"

"We're around the night clubs area."

"What? Where is that? Shouldn't you have waited for us?"

"Sorry, Blake started tailing them and I kinda didn't think ahead. It's her fault!" Yang looked at Blake who was bluntly stared at her. Yang waved her hand int front of her face and mouthed an apology.

"Here, plug in these numbers in your scroll and find us okay?" Yang jotted down the numbers of their location and sent them to Ruby.

"Alright fine, We'll see you there sis."

Miltia and Jaune finally arrived to their destination. Jaune could see a lot of people in line outside the door with couple of tall, muscular men guarding it. Looked like a bouncer.

"You work here? This place is huge!"

"Yes." Miltia led Jaune past the other people. One of the tall suited men recognized and unhooked the rope to let them in. Jaune noticed the glares from the other people. He nervously chucked to himself and hoped that everything would be fine tonight.

'Sorry guys. I'm VIP.'

Of course Jaune didn't say it out loud.

Through the doors, Jaune was hit by a blast of music. There were a lot of spot lights flashing their throughout the room. He noticed a lot of people at the center of the complex.

There were a lot of men in suits with red shades. Jaune was more worried than he was when he was outside of the club.

He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, Miltia gesturing him to follow her to the main bar. Jaune looked around and saw the DJ up top with a bear head mascot.

'That's not weird.'

Arriving at the bar, they were met with a tall man with a beard on the other side of the counter. His red tie was pretty vibrant.

Jaune thought the red and black in seemed to be a theme. Jaune felt intimidated by the beard.

"Miltia, where were you this morning?"

"I was looking for someone." She pointed her eyes to Jaune.

"I take it this is that someone?" Miltia nodded happily.

"This is Jaune Arc. Jaune this is my Boss, Hei Xiong."

"H-hi! Nice to meet you"

"Please, just call me Junior."

"Have you seen my sister?"

"She's at the back."

"Alright, Jaune please wait for me, I want you to meet my sister." Junior could see the excitement within the red girl as she rushed to the back.

Jaune was left alone along with some unfamiliar people. He took at seat and tried to calm his nerves.

"Hey! Jaune was it? Relax boy. Any friend of Miltia's is a friend of ours. Here have a drink. Oh wait still young. Have some sodas." Junior filled a glass of soda and handed to Jaune.

"Thanks."

"Miltia seems pretty happy. Happier than I've ever seen here. If she sees something good in you kid, you must be quite a guy. Just remember though, don't break heart or you'll be expecting some company." Jaune laughed nervously as felt the men in red shades gathered around behind him.

"O-of course."

"Good! Well come by here anytime if you want to see Miltia alright? Our doors are open." Junior reassured the boy. Jaune could feel the group of men dispersing behind him.

"Jaune!" Jaune heard Miltia's voice through the music. He turned to see her and another individual who looked a lot like her. Aside from the long hair and the white dress, these girls were a carbon copy of one another.

Jaune stood up, almost spilling his drink and looked at them.

For a little longer than he should.

"Surprised to see twins?" The girl in white crossed her arms.

"O-oh yeah. I didn't know Miltia's sister is a twin."

"Well now you know."

"So, Melanie, this is Jaune Arc, I met him at Edelweiss. You know…"

"Hah, so this is the guy you kept talking about huh?" Melanie walked around and observed the boy.

"Hi."

"Hmph. He's all right. If you like him then good for you. " Melanie stood in front of Jaune and pressed her finger on his chest.

"Keep your hands to yourself and be nice. Then we'll be okay."

"Sure." Jaune said nervously. No matter what Jaune did, all the situation he lands in seemed to make him nervous for his life.

"Now then, tell us your story pretty boy. Let's see what my sister sees in you." Melanie led Jaune back to his seat with Miltia.

* * *

Yang and Blake hopped up a few ledges to look through the windows, searching for Jaune.

"There he is!" Blake pointed down at the bar.

"Jeez, they cleaned up this place since last time."

"Last time?"

"Yeah, I kinda blew this place up a few weeks ago."

"What were you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"What's a long story?"

"Ruby?"

"Yang."

"Nora."

"Woah! How'd you guys get up here?" Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby were awkwardly situated along with Yang and Blake.

"Well, you DID send us your coordinates."

"Right."

"Where's Weiss?" Yang looked around the small crowd for a short white hair heiress.

"She decided to go back to the dorms. So what's the scoop?" Ruby planted her face on the window.

"Jaune's over, talking to the twins."

"Whoa, Jaune's has become a ladies man." Ruby chuckled

"I think he's just with the one in red." Blake pointed out.

"Hmm, Jaune must be into women in red." Nora blurted out. The group looked at her.

"What makes you say that Nora?"

"Well Ruby, remember on your first day? Well you made an impression to Jaune. Be honest you like him too right? Then there's Pyr-" Ren slid his hand on Nora's mouth.

"You guys should probably let Jaune go. This should be good for him."

"Aren't you worried about Jaune?" Yang looked at Pyrrha.

"Well Yeah, but we wouldn't want to reign in on Jaune and this girl." Ren answered for her.

"Mhmm." Nora mubled through Ren's hand.

"If you guys won't do anything, I'm going down there."

"Wait Yang noooo." Ruby tried to grab his sister before jumping through the gap of the window.

Too late.

* * *

"SO mister Jaune Arc, how'd you and my sister meet?" Melanie already knew the full story from Miltia, but decided to see how they boy acts personally.

"I met her at the fountain at Edelweiss. I didn't have anyone to go with and I found Miltia looking down."

"Hmm. It seems like ditching my sister was good after all." She raised her eyebrow and smiled at Miltia. Miltia gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't do it on purpose, plus you ended up with him right? Anyway, Miltia tells me you study at Beacon."

"Y-yeah, it's my first year and I was lucky to be on a team."

"Team eh?"

"Yep, this guy's a leader." Jaune smiled then became less confident.

"A leader you say? So like, do you boss them around?"

"Oh no, I try to be the best I can and care for team, though they're kinda better than me when it comes to fighting."

"Well, being strong physically isn't the whole point of being a leader. You must be tactical right?"

"Well I guess I have my moments."

"Whoa Miltia, see that? Mr. Leader." Melanie gestured her sister to jump in.

"So, uh Jaune, are you seeing any-"

*CRASH*

The party suddenly came to an abrupt stop as the sound of shards of glass clashed unto the floor. The music stopped and all attention turned to a blonde girl who dropped from the window.

Jaune and the twins turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"Should we have let her go?" Blake looked at Ruby.

"There's no stopping her now."

"Should we go down there?" Ruby looked at Blake, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Probably not a good idea."

"Hey!"

Junior recognized the voice and found the source to walking passed the dancer, who has made a path for the girl.

"Not you again!" Junior yelled out.

"Yang?" Jaune stood up, surprised to see Yang.

"Stay outta this Vomit Boy." Yang held her hand up to stop him from interfering.

"What's going on?"

"Gah, its that same girl again! Let's go Miltia!" Jaune saw claws extend for Miltia's bracelets.

"I got a bone to pick with you. Can't let Jaune be fooled by you harlots!"

"Who are you? Jaune's girlfriend!?" Melanie was quie angry.

"Uh no. But I'm one of his friends. I'm just looking out for him."

"This is the second time you're causing a seen in the club."

"I don't care about that. I'm here to get Jaune out of your dirty fingers before he gets hurt." Yang activated and Ember Celica.

"You're the only one who's going to get hurt blondie."

Yang and the twins ran towards each other. Right before Yang hurls her fist, a beam of light clashed down between them stopping their tracks.

Yang's eyes cleared and saw her fist on pressed against a shield.

Jaune's shield.

"Jaune?"

The group outside were pretty surprised to see Jaune stand up to Yang.

"Stop it Yang. What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying get you out before you get hurt, man."

"I appreciate it Yang, but you shouldn't start a fight because of that. I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, but believe me when I say, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? What's she to you anyway?"

Jaune gave a pause and his face started heating up to a blush.

"I-I like her." Melanie looked at her sister whose shade of red matched her dress. There was a low "Ooh' sound somewhere in the back that could be heard. (*Ruby and the gang.)

"Alright. Fine." Yang moved back , contempt with Jaune's answer.

"Yang?"

"If you really feel that way. Let's settle it this way." Yang slammed her fists together.

"Fight me."

"What?"

"What is Yang doing?" Ruby leaned at the edge of the window. Blake bluntly spoke.

"I don't think she thought this through."

"Fight me Jaune. I'll make it easier for you. If you can hit me once, I'll back off. Deal?"

"I'm not going to fight you Yang." For obvious reason, Yang was the last person he wants to fight.

"Consider this a sparring match, bro. What you say?" Jaune had no other choice. He doesn't want to fight Yang, but he wants to stand his ground.

"Fine. Let's do this."

"I win if you so can't fine anymore. You win if you land one hit. Got it?"

"You got it."

_To be continued..._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_..._

_Just Kidding._

Yang and Jaune stepped onto the dance floor. Right before that, Jaune had apologized ahead of time to Junior for any damage that may happen during this fight. Junior sighed, he already knew about Yang's 'problem.'

Jaune's knees were shaking. Not only there is a lot of people, watching this match, Miltia and her sister were watching.

Yang is also his opponent. Plus Ruby and the gang were watching, unknown to Jaune.

"Ready to dance cupcake?" Jaune prepared himself for a torent of pain.

Yang dashed towards him with an opening kick. Jaune kept his shield up and tried his best to watch out for Yang and his own footing. Jaune knew that Yang was a bit cocky, but he also knew that she can back that up with her skills.

Yang followed through with a few flurry of punches,. pushing Jaune back. Yang gestured Jaune to attack, tempting him.

Jauine took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. He kept his shield close as he swung his sword.

'You've gotten better Jaune.'

His swings were more fluid and accurate. Jaune isn't using any fancy moves. He knew he wasn't adept to be flashy like everyone he knows. He tries to limit himself with simple swings and accurate thrusts.

Much of his attacks were easy to dodge for Yang. She admits they were accurate, but she was too fast and his attack were predictable.

Yang saw an opening and elbowed him in the rib, sending him a few feet back.

"Come one Jaune, stop trying to hit me and _hit_ me."

Jaune stood up, trying not to show the little tap Yang did got him good.

'How do you beat someone who's stronger than you?'

He just needed an opening. Just one hit and Jaune would win. He tried think deeper. What can he do to surprise Yang?

Something out of the ordinary.

To through her off.

Then it clicked.

'No. That's not going to work... NO! Oh god, I can't believe I just thought of that. I'm an idiot. How did I even come up with that.'

Jaune had to pull off whatever he was planning.

'I have to do it. No matter how embarrassing this will get me.'

"Let's dance for real, blondie."

Yang smirked a little and stepped towards him. Jaune pulled up his shield and used his aura to stand his ground. Each punches Yang did was explosive and Jaune's arm started hurting.

"Hey Yang I got something to tell you." Jaune's voice only reached Yang.

"Yeah?"

He propelled his foot with aura and dashed as towards her as fast as he could.

Yang stood her ground and held her arms up.

Jaune stopped just a few inches from her.

What came next made Jaune so embarrassed. H

Yang noticed Jaune stop short, confused of his actions.

"?"

Jaune looked up, moved his head close to hers, and made his best lady killer smile.

"Your hair looks nice today."

"Huh?"

It was an instant, but Yang felt her cheeks heat up. Before she could respond, Jaune saw the opportunity and tackled her with his shield. She stumbled back and landed on her butt confused.

"HUH?"

There was an eerie 'Ooooo' in the background from Ruby and the gang.

"Did Jaune just..?"

"Holy crap Blake, he totally did."

"That's boss man for you." Nora's mouth was out of Ren's hand for he was also surprised by Jaune's victory.

Pyrrha smiled.

'I guess those training sessions paid off.'

She held her heart.

'I have to tell him. At least. Let him know...'

'I have to...'

"That counts as a hit right?" Jaune folded his shield and sheathed his sword. He walked to yang and held out his hand.

Yang still confused, shook her had and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, that counts Vomit Boy." Yang looked down.

"Yang?" She turned around and laughed.

"Don't get too cocky. That was just a set back." She walked off and waved her hand

"Sorry to spoil the party Junior!"

"Yang."

Jaune had called out to her which made her stop. Her back still to him.

"Thanks for looking out for me. You're a good friend." Yang stood still in silence momentarily.

"Hehe- Y-yeah, don't mention it." Yang walked away, using her hair to hide the blush from anyone.

Jaune turned around and smiled at Miltia. Melanie elbowed her sister.

"Go get him sis. Your knight in shining armor fought for your hand! Que the song fellas!" Melanie raised her hand and signaled the party to continue.

Jaune walked up to Miltia and offered his hand.

"May I have dance?"

Miltia took his hand, and immediately pulled back.

"Sorry, My hands are sweaty." She pulled a handkerchief and dried her hands.

"Hehe. Its okay. Mine too." Jaune brushed his hand on his hoodie.

"So, uh. May I have this dance this time?" Jaune smiled. Miltia slid her hand onto his and they pulled each other to a dance.

* * *

"Don't they realize this is a club? Why are they doing a slow dance?" Nora broke the silence.

"Good job training Jaune, Pyrrha." Ruby put her hand on her shoulder. Pyrrha didn't respond. Kept a hand on her chest and started at the boy.

"Well I guess that it. Let's head back." Ren and Nora leaped down. Pyrrha, made one last look at Jaune before following.

"Well I guess we should go to Blake. Let's go get Yang."

Blake and Ruby jumped down and headed towards the entrance of the club. They found Yang standing outside the door.

"Hey sis, are you okay? Yang?"

Yang bolt, surprised to see her sister and Blake.

"Are you alright Yang?"

"Yeah, I'm good Blake. Let's get going." Yang power-walked towards Team JNPR, followed by Ruby and Blake.

Yang walked, hiding her face from her sister. She replayed that image in her head before Jaune got her.

'Your such a sneaky boy.' The night ended for both teams as they made their way back the academy dorms.

* * *

Jaune and Miltia sat beside each other on a bench by the balcony of the club. The sound muffled by the club's walls. Melanie was leaning at the doorway, marveling at her sister's happiness and the boy with her.

She walked away leaving the two to themselves.

"You know..." Miltia spoke

"Hmm?"

"You- You were so cool back there."

"Not really, I though I was going to get my ass kicked. Actually i thought I got my ass kicked."

"But you still won. There are more way to win a fight than brute strength. I wish I had thought if before fighting her. So yeah. you were so cool." Miltia put her hands on her knees and looked down, blushing.

"Thanks." Jaune rubbed his hair and smiled, looking away with a blush.

Miltia slowly tiled to her side until her head rested on Jaune's shoulder.

Jaune, surprised, froze up, and his face heating up. Miltia was no better.

They stayed like this, while looking at the broken moon in the night sky for a while.

A few minutes have passed by before Miltia spoke.

"Oh, Jaune."

"Yes?"

"I was saying before. Are you-"

"Hmm?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"N-no. No one."

"Okay." Miltia felt a relieved when she asked him. That relief made her silent, unable to make another response.

Jaune knew what she meant. He took a deep breath and called her.

"Miltia." He moved her head, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes." Both staring at one another, surprised as how long they've maintained the blush. Both of their hearts racing, the sound of their beating heart audible enough for each other to hear.

"Yes?"

"I know we've only seen each other twice, and I hope we're not going to fast...But..." Jaune held her hands.

"Would-Would you like to be.." Jaune choked on his words. He coughed and formed his thought. Miltia's eyes widened, waiting for Jaune to finish his sentence.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

If Miltia's heart could be seen, metaphorically, it would have light up the night sky with so much fire works.

"Miltia?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a yes?"

"Huh?"

"W-would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

Jaune pulled her into a hug. Miltia gripped him tightly. Miltia realized the time of day it was and pulled from Jaune.

"Well Jaune, it looks like its getting late and you have classes tomorrow right? Let's call it a night." Miltia stood up, still holding Jaune's hand.

"It is. You're right. I'll be going now." The warmth of each others hand disappeared as they slid from each other.

"I hope to see you again Jaune."

"You too Miltia." With that, Jaune left through the doorways, down the stairs, and past the crowd. He said his good byes to Junior and Melanie and left outside the club back to the dorms.

Melanie thought this night was pretty surprising. It had been a few minutes since Jaune had left and Milta has yet to leave the balcony. She went up to see how her sister was doing.

She entered the doorway and saw her sister standing, facing the moon.

"So Miltia, what a day right?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a boyfriend, Melanie!"

"Oh my God! Come here! Congrats girl." She pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Thanks!"

"So when will you meet him again?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you didn't set up a date. Call him."

Miltia took out her phone and before she opened it, she realized something she had forgotten.

"Sis, don't tell me..."

Miltia looked at her sister.

"Oh man..."

"I have to go find him again."

"Yes you do. Go! Get!"

Miltia hopped off the balcony and landed by the streets. She ran to the one place that she know Jaune would be.

She ran as fat as her feet could take her. She jumped hurdle of obstacles. She kept one thought in her head and that was the Fountain.

After some time, she had finally reached the fountain. The water still sprinkling.

She looked around find Jaune, only to find utter darkness and silence.

"He will be here he must be."

Another moment has passed. Miltia crouched and hugged her knees.

"He has to be..."

...

...

...

...

*footstep*

Miltia looked up.

*FOOTSTEPS*

Miltia stood up.

Footsteps cease.

She turned and saw a figure running towards her.

The fountain lit up, illuminating the area, the extravagant fountain. Miltia paid no mind as the light showed the face of the figure.

"Miltia."

"Jaune." Miltia's eyes teared. Jaune marveled at the sight of Miltia and the light behind her.

"Sorry. I tried to run as fast as I can, but i couldn't catch up to you."

"What?

"I forgot something. So I went back. I saw you ran afterwards. I tried calling you, but you kept running. Aaaand I wasn't able to catch up." Jaune panted while he held onto his knees, trying to keep himself from falling.

"Oh...Sorry."

Miltia walked up to him and held him up.

"Well..." He held out his scroll.

"I forgot to ask for your number."

With a few moments, Jaune and Miltia finally exchange contact information and smiled at each other awkwardly.

"I'll walk you back."

"Okay." Jaune held out his hand to which Miltia took. The two parted from the fountain and headed towards the club.

* * *

They reached the club and both stood in front of each other.

"Good Night Jaune."

"Good night Miltia." Jaune took Miltia's hand and kissed it. She smiled with a little blushed on her cheeks.

"See you soon."

With that parting, the night between the two ended.

_To be continued...for real this time..._

* * *

**Wow this was a long one. Took hours to write. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**It is now official between the two! Hooray!**

**I'll post this up now and look over it one more time the next days to make a few edits, but this is the whole.**

**Next update will come after the next update for my other fanfic.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Bleeding Hearts Part 1

**Wooo, next chapter. didn't realize the chapter will be so long so I split it.**

**Thanks to all who follow/favorite this story and me. THanks to all the people who shared their thoughts in their review.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter as well.**

**Thank you to Kegi-Springfield for making a fanart of this fanfic. Keep up the good work!**

**Enjoy the read.**

* * *

**CH4: Bleeding Hearts I**

Jaune had been waking up early every morning with so much energy.

Every day was a wonderful day to Jaune.

He got this new-found power a few days ago when he got himself a girlfriend.

Jaune stops to think every time he utter that word out loud or even in his head.

'I have a girlfriend...'

Jaune can't believe that he managed to net someone and so happened to feel the same.

Each time he pauses, he checks by pinching himself or asking Nora, to his regret, to see if he's in a dream.

Nora of course was happy to oblige. And she gets very creative in the process.

"Nora, wait! Wait! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ren was surprised to see Jaune running fast enough from the grasps of his partner's hammer. Nora started pretty simple. Then creative, then she went with blunt force Magnhild.

'I don't think it was a good idea to ask her.'

Jaune wasn't able to see Miltia everyday like he wanted because there was school and lots of work to do as a leader.

It didn't stop the two from talking with each other through other means.

Jaune and Miltia were ecstatic to have the others contact info.

Whenever Jaune had free time, he would slip from his group and catch small talk with Miltia. The two haven't really asked each other some personal stuff as how they thought that it would be a better idea to talk about during their first real date.

Which the two planned somewhere next week.

So their small talks included a greeting, how their day was doing, and a farewell.

Jaune's days have gone okay.

* * *

Yang woke up every morning tired and grumpy. She looked worse for wear each day. Much to Weiss's remark about hygiene, it had Blake and Ruby worried about her.

They finally got the chance to really talk it out with her during lunch time.

"Yang, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, you've been like this for a while now. What's happening sis?" Ruby put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just tired."

"Well, you should fix that immediately. We won't work well as a team if you're going to be like this the entire time."

"Don't worry Weiss. I'll make sure to get a good night's rest tonight."

Yang never told anyone even her team and her sister, about why she'd been waking up this way.

Yang couldn't shake the image of Jaune's face during that time. Jaune took her by surprise that night and the feeling she got from it was a lot different from what she thought would feel.

Every time she went to bed, she would always have his killing smile on her head.

Yang had left the lunch hall to get some fresh air by herself. She walked along with her deep thoughts of the other blonde. She ruffled her hair in frustration. No matter what she did, Jaune was in her thoughts and she can't get him out. It had been a few days since that night and she had avoided the knight when ever she got the felt the boy was around.

She can't face him.

She couldn't face him.

What would she do?

Her face warmed up just by thinking.

"Keep your head clear Yang. Clear of everything." Sighed and continued walking, then accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry! Hey Yang!" Jaune had greeted her with surprise.

Yang's head light up like sun.

"JAUNE!"

"Yes! That's me? What's wrong? Why are you talking so loud?"

"NOTHING JAUNE! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. THIS IS HOW I TALK ALL THE TIME. EHEHE. " Yang spoke robotically and made a nervous laugh, her hair still on fire.

"Are you sure? Your hair is on fire. I thought that only happens when you're angry or something. Are you angry? "

"HAHAH NO. PSSHA! I AM NOT ANGRY. HAAHAHA! I AM A. O. K. " Jaune felt odd by Yang's odd behavior. Dumbfounded as he is, Yang could not keep eye contact with the boy.

"W-WHAT IS IT? DID YOU WANT SOMETHING? AHAHAHA? "

"Uh, not really..? I haven't seen you for a while. Where have you been? I feel like you're avoiding me. Was it because of that night? Listen Yang I'm sorr- "

"AHAHAHAH! I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT JAUNE. LALALA. OH LOOK I CAN HEAR WEISS SCHENEEZING, GOTTA RUN!" Yang had immediately turned around and broke to a spring, tripping face first. She hesitantly stood up and looked around. She gave Jaune a thumb's up, telling him she was all good.

Yang continued to run.

" Man I freaking hate that class. Uh I can finally eat. " Cardin walked in front of his group, about to enter the hall.

"Yo, Cardin watch out! " Russell tried to move his friend out-of-the-way as he noticed a yellow fireball running towards them.

"Huh? " Yang trucked the entire team, sending them flying.

"EXCUSE ME! " her voice echoed from afar as he had reached a point past the doors of the lunch.

Yang had managed to run all the way to the dorms. She just need to get away from everyone and be alone till the end of lunch time.

'I'll just eat on the next class. '

"Yang? "

" Hmm? " Yang didn't sound to surprised. She turned around to the familiar voice, Pyrrha.

"I saw you running here. Are you ok?"

"I- uh, yeah. Just need... Forgot something. "

"Do you mind if I ask you something? "

"Sure, what's up? "

"It's about Jaune... "

"Uh... "

Air raid sirens.

Red lights.

Unstable dust crystal.

Imminent cataclysm collapse!

Yang's mind blared. She put two and two together, Pyrrha asking about Jaune.

'No good. Uh-uh. Please let me go Pyrrha! '

"Do you think I made a mistake? "

"Huh?" Yang looked at girl who seemed pretty unsure and not very confident.

"Do you think I should have gone with Jaune to Edelweiss? " Yang thought about that time. Jaune had been so ecstatic to go with Pyrrha. It lit him up and it showed. It confused Yang to see him so happy when he came back, only to find out, Pyrrha wasn't the lucky lady.

"Sorry to say, but you should have. He was so excited to go with you. I mean if he managed to get it on with a stranger. You would have hit it off. I mean...You two were pretty close right?" Yang looked at the girl, trying to get reassurance from Pyrrha that it was true.

"Maybe... I don't know. There were times that were might have, but I wasn't sure if it was right at the time. I waited till he asked me. " Pyrrha made a short pause, recollecting that day where Jaune nervously got the courage to ask Pyrrha a question, that she would undoubtably agree.

"But I waited too long, and made a decision that cost me the opportunity. "

"Don't be too hard on yourself. Thing like this might happen. Maybe this is just temporary for Jaune. But if it isn't you might have had bad timing to stand up Jaune. You didn't do it on purpose, but I guess you weren't lucky this time. "

"What should I do Yang?"

"Uh... " What was Yang going to do? Yang had Jaune problems of her own and now Pyrrha was asking her of Jaune.

"Did you talk it over with Ren or Nora?"

"No, I didn't want to. Ren maybe, but Nora wasn't too keen about me accidentally ditching Jaune. "

"Whoa! Really? She didn't look like a person that would do that."

"Nora pointed out my mistake, her own way. She didn't angry or loud. She just told me the truth. I made a mistake. "

"Hmm. Then if worse comes to worse, you might as well accept this. "

"I see... "

"But! You should at least let him know how you feel. Even if he doesn't return your feelings, keeping these feelings bottled up will wreck you. " Yang, speaking from experience. She herself had to follow her own advice at some point as well.

"Thanks Yang. I might just do that. "

"No problem, Pyrrha. Good luck."

After Pyrrha left to the lunch hall, Yang went inside her dorm room and jumped on her bed up top. She lied face down and screamed on her pillow, muffling her voice.

"OMG, OMG! What did just do? What do I do?" She tossed and turns on her bed, almost falling off.

* * *

Jaune was so confused. Team JNPR and RWBY were pretty close even right next door in the dorms. The teams trusted each other.

Jaune tried to figure out why Yang seemed to avoid him. She just ran off and then fell.

'That's not like her. Wonder what's up.'

"Jaune?" Jaune turned around to find Blake sitting by a bench near him

"Blake! Didn't see you there. Mind telling me what's up with Yang? Wait. Have you been there this entire time?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised both of you didn't see me."

"Well you are pretty good in masking your presence."

"I don't know how to take that in this situation." Blake felt a smirk come up her lip.

"So, Yang?"

"You know she's been like that for a while now and she isn't telling us what is really going on, until now."

"?"

"The conversation both of you had, told me all that I need."

"What is it?" Blake smiled. She knew the boy was a bit clueless about sublime situations, especially woman.  
"Sorry, Jaune. Yang's my partner. She'll let us know when she feels its time."

"Aw, I wanted to know now." Jaune sighed.

"Don't worry hero, you'll know soon enough." Blake laughed and punched him in the arm.

"?" Jaune looked at Blake. Something in his head started turning gears.

Observation mode!

Blake just laughed, with just him.

Blake punched his arm after that statement.

Hero...

What would make Blake utter a nickname like that now?

Physical contact wasn't Blake's forte and that light punch was like her reaching for something that was falling and was too late. Blake held her book tightly and stood stiff.

"Blake?"

"Yes."

"Was Yang the only that came to the club?"

"I-"

"You know I did hear a couple of people who I recognize that night."

"Well that…"

"I know Yang isn't the type to tail someone." Jaune put his hand on his chin.

"!"

"Pyrrha taught me some aura stuff. I'm more aware when I'm being tailed. Thanks for looking out for me as well, Blake." Jaune smiled. Blake stared at his face. This time was probably what Yang saw.

"Ok." Blake's voice broke off, which she noticed, making her look down.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! Dandy! I best be going now. See you later Jaune." Blake scurried off before Jaune could say a farewell.

Blake hid behind a pillar not too far from Jaune.

'That was just like the books… It's just the books Blake. Just the books."

Jaune felt like having a girlfriend had made this relationship with the girls he knows a bit confusing. The only ones that haven't really given him any strange change were Weiss and Ruby.

Nora was more active with Jaune. Jaune was really happy to know that Nora was pretty supportive with of him having a girlfriend. It was also strange that Ren too gave him congratulation. He was a bit surprised, but he somehow proved him wrong.

Pyrrha had been happy for him, but Jaune felt something was off with her. They haven't been talking since the night he returned. In fact, Jaune doesn't see her as often.

The only time he knew he would see her was during their sparing matches and when they went back to the dorms.

Jaune would have to ask Pyrrha what's up when he goes tonight's practice.

* * *

Yang stretched. It was a long day. Classes were dull for the rest of the day.

And Jaune was in each and every one of her classes.

It was a bit weird to see Jaune not talking to Weiss as much as he usually does when he was single. Yang noticed that it kind of bothered Weiss.

It became a routine and the change somehow managed to get on her nerves.

It was also a pain for Yang since Jaune somehow managed to sit next to her every time. Of course Yang wasn't rude enough to change sits since it's always Jaune that sits after Yang.

It was a long day.

Along with her team, they went back to the dorms. Ruby started reading books, while Weiss went to get changed. Blake had already changed.

Yang sat, and looked up at the ceiling. She started and thought about what she told Pyrrha.

_You should let him know how you feel…_

'Who am I to say… When I can't even admit it to myself.'

Yang thought real hard about it and decided that she should. Jaune was an understanding guy. Being rejected this early on wasn't too bad. He was already taken and she understood.

All she wanted to say to Jaune is what she felt. It didn't really matter to her what his answer is. Maybe this will bring them closer as friends.

Yang saw Jaune a helpless boy. One who may have potential; just needs the right push and support.

Yang wouldn't mind training Jaune. What better way to train Twinkle-Toes against a heavy hitter?

Yang hopped off her bed. Weiss entered in her sleeping gown and moved towards her bed. Yang, already in her sleep wear, moved to the door.

'It'd be nice right? Every other week, we'd practice. Or whenever he gets a chance. Got it? Yeah.'

"I'm stepping out for a bit." Yang went out the door and tiptoed to the team across. Yang was pretty confident. All she had to do was ask to talk to Jaune tell him her feelings.

Simple.

Yang knocked on the door. Which was immediately opened by Nora.

"Were you just waiting for Yang to knock."

"Yup"

"Yang didn't bother to ask what to transpired, but before she spoke, Nora interrupted.

"Jaune's up at the roof." Nora kept her smile wide.

"How'd you…"

"Women." Nora blatantly put. Yang didn't bother asking. She thanked Nora and moved to the roof.

'This is a small crush, Yang. Small. It was just that one time. He's taken. All I have to do is tell him my feelings and move on from there. Guh! I still can't believe I fell for Jaune.'

Upon reach the door leading to the roof, Yang slowed to stop before reaching the knob.

She remembered seeing only Nora and Ren in the room.

WHere was Pyrrha.

"Jaune…"

The voice she heard was undoubtedly Pyrrha.

'Guess she goes first.'

SHe peeked from the crack to see Jaune and Pyrrha standing face to face. Pyrrha clutching her heart and looking at Jaune.

"I need to tell you something."

* * *

Team JNPR were present and accounted fo in the room.

Pyrrha sat on her bed pretending to look over her things to make herself look preoccupied.

In fact, she was thinking of something completely different from the book she was flipping the pages for.

SHe needed to find the words to tell him. TO mentally and emotionally prepare for tonight. Pyrrha planned to interrupt the sparring practice in the middle and let her feelings flows.

It was going to be hard for Pyrrha.

She knew Jaune was going to reject her feelings. No matter how she thought of it. It sounded more fierce.

The main point Pyrrha wanted to say was that she had feelings for the boy and that one day she wasn't able to make it, she would confess that she made a mistake.

Pyrrha would need to explain that it was a mistake that cannot be taken back.

Bit by bit, she flipped the pages. Her mind was in disarray. SHe was going to confess to a boy who will give her an answer that she already knew.

'Yan's right. Bottle up your emotions is the sure way of self-destruction. I just need to get my feeling across. Even if it is never returned.

Pyrrha closed the book and looked at Nora.

Nora had a stern look on her face. She turned her head to signal Pyrrha to start her plan. Pyrrha nodded and Walked up to Jaune who had been re arranging his school items in his bag.

"Jaune, let's head to the roof now. We'll be able to finish early if we get there now."

"Sure. let me get my things at my locker."

"Yeah. I'll follow you."

The two left. Pyrrha turned and gave Nora a small smile. Nora raised her thumb up and mouthed good luck.

Nora closed the door and stood still.

Ren looked at Nora, trying to figure up what was going on in his partner's head.

"Hey Nora."

"Yes ren?"

"What do you think of all this?"

"I think Pyrrha should let Jaune know. I'm happy for Jaune. He found someone he would fight for. I guess I wished that it would have been Pyrrha. I mean, I helped her with the plan without Jaune knowing."

"Wait, what do you mean." Nora let goof the door knob and looked down.

"I heard that Jaune had asked a couple of people to go and by some chance, none were available. Me and you being unavailable was my plan."

"It's not just about the donuts by the city right?"

"Of course it's about the donuts, Ren!" Nora smiled.

"I made sure Pyrrha would finally get the chance. Then that night. Jaune came back home with a big smile on his face. I expected two people to come home happy like that. I was a bit disappointed in her when she told me what the cause was. It was just wrong timing."

"So what now?"

"Pyrrha plans to tell Jaune everything tonight. What happens after that will be up to her."

"Also, why are you still standing there?"

"Yang."

* * *

The walk to the locker rooms and to the roof was silent.

Jaune felt awkward walking with Pyrrha to the roof. They didn't before. Pyrrha usually is up there before Jaune.

Arriving at the roof, Jaune moved to a spot a few paces from Pyrrha and held his weapons to ready.

Pyrrha, deep in thought stared at Jaune.

'Jaune…'

She signaled Jaune to start. The sound of shields and blades clashing echoed on the wall of the rooftop. Jaune on the offensive struck Pyrrha as best and coördinated as he can. Most of the hits he threw clashed on her shield.

He kept his foot work steady, apart, and letting himself be a bit close to the ground. He channeled the knowledge he gained from what she taught him and what he had learned from their earlier matches.

Pyrrha held her shield up and only attack in between Jaune's. She tried to focus on their sparring match as best a she could, but her mind, in disarray.

'How should I say it? What DO I say? Am I really ready for this? Can I really accept this? Jaune… I'm sorry… I made mistake… I messed up my priorities and lost me chance…'

Jaune had focused on his movement and strike, but at some point he started to noticing his partner's behavior.

She didn't look like she was in the fight. Jaune had a stern look on his face.

Pyrrha told him to focus during battle or it will cause an opening for your opponent.

Something was bothering her and Jaune finally noticed it.

He waited until she thirsted her weapon, in a quick sequence, Jaune simultaneously lunged his shield to deflect the incoming thrust. Jaune followed through with his sword straight at Pyrrha's face. The action caused Pyrrha to start stepping back, while swaying her head away from his blade.

Jaune eyed her food work and saw a chance. Within the end of his thrust, he pushed his foot from the ground and held his shield close to his body, ramming Pyrrha with his shield.

The instant push made her feet catch each other, causing her to tumble back.

Before she could rise up, Jaune had his blade to her neck.

"Pyrrha, what's going on? This isn't like you." Jaune pulled back his sword. He retracted his shield, and sheathed his sword. He held out his hand for her.

"…" Pyrrha took his hand and pulling her up. Before Jaune could let go, she firmly grasped his hand.

"Jaune." The warrior looked at the knight's blue eyes.

"I need to tell you something."He had a feeling something was up with Pyrrha's recent behavior. For the reason, he stay silent to listen to his partner.

"I want to let you know how I feel… About you." With her free hand, she clutched at her heart.

"Ever since the beginning, I've…I've always liked you. You weren't like everyone else. You saw me for who I was, not for what I did. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I wasn't sure it was the right time. I never knew what the right time was."

Jaune looked into her eyes. The deep longing and sorrow she felt behind them. Jaune admitted to himself, that her words and the feeling behind them were true.

"I held it to myself for so long and when that time called for it…I set my priorities differently. I've made a mistake, and I'm reap what I sowed."

"So it's too late for hopes, but I feel that I just needed to tell you…" She closed the gap between him, her face inches from his. She lifted her arm to reach both of their chests.

"I like you Jaune."

'I said it.'

"Even in these several months."

'I was able to say it.'

' I would go as far as I'd say that I Io.." Pyrrha, choked on her last words. She closed her eyes, finding the courage to speak.

Finding the courage to say the other words she held in her heart for so long.

She felt the world freeze as the light of the broken moon shined from out of the clouds.

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and muttered out the words she longed to say.

"ve y…" Pyrrha froze as Jaune's face inched towards her.

The moment was instant and she felt her heart jump as Jaune inched closer.

His lips moved towards hers…

And past the ear…

And a warm embrace with his arm…

"Pyrrha… It makes me happy to hear that. It really does." Jaune moved away, the only thing connecting each other were Pyrrha's hand, holding on to his.

"I'm sorry, but there's someone I'm in love with right now." Jaune slowly inched his hand away from her grasp.

Pyrrha felt the warmth of his gloves disappear into the void, leaving her own warmth and the cold, chilling breeze of the air.

"I know that. You like her more than me right?" Pyrrha reeled in her hand and let it swing lifelessly at her side.

"I do." Jaune had a sad look on his face. The moment drove them both this way and it pained Jaune to reject Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune with a smile, small tears building little by little on her eyes.

"I said it. I was rejected." Pyrrha only smiled. A heavy burden in her heart was lifted, but replaced it with emptiness.

"Pyrrha, I know this didn't work between us."

Jaune held stood straight and smiled at her.

"But you are still my partner, and I'm never leaving you. My heart may belong to someone else, but I don't want to change what we have."

"I understand." Pyrrha lowered her head.

"Only three more years left." She whispered under breath, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"You're wrong." Jaune caught her full attention.

"I am your partner today. I will still be your partner tomorrow." This time, Jaune moved towards her.

"And when we graduate together…" Jaune held his hand to her face, whipping the tears of.

"I will still be your partner." Pyrrha felt the warmth come back to her. She looked straight into his eyes and saw the truth in his words.

"Thanks Jaune, for being my partner." Pyrrha stepped away, the smile still in her face as she looked down.

"Let's end practice early. Nice moves."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you at the room." Pyrrha walked to the door.

Jaune decided to stay, contemplating what just happened.

'Did I do alright?'

'I'm sorry Pyrrha.'

Jaune held the tear in his eyes and the pain in his heart.

Pyrrha opened the door and rushed downstairs, not noticing Yang leaning against the wall with her back.

Her cheeks puffed, and eyes swollen; tears streaming down her face.

Pyrrha ran down the stairs and through the halls. She ran as fast as she could.

As fast as her legs can take, to any place it leads her.

She could no longer fight back the tears.

She made it out of the dorms and through a garden. She the strength of her legs weakened, tripping her.

She tumbled down the dead vines on the floor. Pyrrha rolled and stood on her knees.

She clutched her heart, staring at the moon, all the tears streaming down her face.

She didn't bother fighting the tears.

She let out the pain in her heart and cried to the moon.

Nora sat silently, by the window sill, with a sad look on her face, as she looked at Pyrrha below.

* * *

Yang dried her tears and looked presentable.

Pyrrha confessed her feeling to a boy, she knew beforehand, who wouldn't return them.

'I made her do that.'

Yang decided that it was only right if she do the same, and feel the pain Pyrrha felt.

But compared to her, Yang was only a tenth of that.

She opened the door and saw Jaune, staring at the moon, unmoving.

"Jaune..."

The boy turned, showing his reddened eyes from the tears he tried to fight back.

It never occurred to Yang that Jaune would turn out this way.

Never even crossed her mind.

"yang?"

"Sorry, I overheard everything."

"Was I wrong?"

"No, Jaune. You made a decision. She did as well. Don't back down from your words."

"But it hurts Yang. It really hurts." Yang pulled the boy into an embrace.

"I know." Yang rubbed his hair, letting the boy cry. It only lasted for a moment, until Jaune backed off and dried some of his tears.

"What were you doing up here?" Yang looked at the boy with a sad smile. Jaune noticed her eyes as well. No matter how hard she tried to, the tears she shed not long ago were still present.

"The same thing."

"?"

"You remember? Back at the club, when we fought?" Jaune nodded.

"You sure have improved since the last time I saw you fight. You pulled a sneaky moved with too."

"I never thought it would work."

"It did. And it made me realize something that I never noticed since Ruby introduced you to me."

"What would that be?"

"That you are a nice guy."

"I'm not Yang. I just broke Pyrrha's heart. I hurt her."

"Jaune. That's what love is about, hurting each other. It makes you feel. It lets you know that you aren't alone and it inevitable. And so…" yang walked up to Jaune.

"I'll let you know what I feel."

Before Jaune could respond, Yang brought her lips to his.

Jaune felt the warmth of her lips on to his. He was frozen from the surprise and the chaos loomed in his head of so many questions.

Yang stepped back, winking at Jaune. Her face all red from the blush and the choked back tears.

"Yang…" Yang's finger placed on his mouth stopped Jaune from talking.

"I know. That was just a little something extra. Miltia is lucky to have a guy who cares for everyone." Jaune couldn't respond.

"So. I heard Pyrrha, ending your practice today." Yang turned around, and strut away from Jaune.

"?"

"I was thinking of extending practice today." Yang put up her arms and activated her weapon.

"Yang?"

"Show me what you got Vomit boy. You're not going back to your room unless you get one hit on me. I'm not holding back. Don't even think about using that same stunt from the club. "

'cause it may probably work again.'

Jaune used his sleeve and dried his tears.

"You got it Blondie." He unsheathed his sword and collapsed his shield.

Yang charged at Jaune and let the fires of her fists burn her tears away.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**How was that?**

**Did I pull of Pyrrha's part okay? It was difficult.**

**Yang's part was a left curve for me. I don't think she would use words to say what she felt so i chose to make her do that.**

**Jaune's second kiss, and Yang's first.**

**What will part 2 have in store for us? Well for you guys?**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews. **

**I'd like to know so that I can use it as refernce to think about how I'm going to work on next chapters.**

******For those of you that are following me, I'm writing this at the same time as my other fanfic, Welcome to The Real World.**

******Which are totally different genres and in my mind, different style of writing.**

******So let me know what you think in the reviews~ *I have to get back in proofreading the other chapters...**

******Thanks for reading.**

******See you in the next update!**


	5. Bleeding Hearts Part 2

**Hello again!**

**Previous chapter was rough huh?**

**I apologize to all for the grammar and everything. I promise to edit them when I get the chance. I know bad grammar and such is not attracting.**

**Read and Review! Let me know what you all think!**

**Anyways here is the new chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**CH5: Bleeding Hearts II**

Miltia woke up and found herself sprawled on the floor. Getting up slowly, she rubbed her side. There was a little discomfort around her shoulder and arms from where she hit the floor.

She thought about the situation and most likely she was still asleep when she fell. She tidied her bet up and look to her sister's side.

"Melanie?" She walked closer to the bed to find her sister nowhere to be found. She scanned the bet to notice her sister's bed being a little messy. One of the few things Miltia disliked about her sister is her bed manners. She might be petite outside, but she's a slob in the inside.

Miltia sighs and started tidying the other bed. As she continued to rearrange the pillows and blanket, she started to think about her dream. Vividly she could remember it like it happened for real.

She recalled the events of Edelweiss and the night at the club. Each time she had focused on Jaune alone.

She remembered the words he told her and how he made her laugh from his dorkiness.

She smiled at the thought. Miltia loved that about Jaune. For the short time they've been together, Miltia recalled the times Jaune tried to impress her with things. He never tried to woo her or compliment her all the time. It was every moment that Jaune got her to laugh and smile.

It didn't matter what he did, but when it made her laugh and smile, it gave her so much relief that she wanted the moment to last.

She then came back to the night at the hills during the Closing Ceremony of Edelweiss.

She remembered Jaune leading her up to the hills and finally looking into her eyes.

His eyes, that was so blue that you get lost from them.

His smile gave radiance of such warmth and comfort.

The warmth touch of his hands intertwined with hers.

The heat from his breath upon her face as he closed in…

His hot lips pressed against hers…

His tongue venturing in her mouth and battling her own…

His hands travelling all over her body as they pressed against each other…

Hands travelling lower on to her buns…

Miltia hasn't realized that she had stood beside her sister's bed for a while with a silly look on her face and her mouth wide open.

As she felt her saliva drip down her mouth, she suddenly snapped from her reverie and tried to catch the saliva dropping her mouth.

She braced herself as she found herself panting and all red. She placed her hand on her chest to feel the incredible pacing of her heart.

"That's not how it went!" Miltia remembered that event clearly in her head. Why did it turn out like that?

She turned around and looked at her bed. She put two and two together figured out that her dream wasn't just her memories, but a slight exaggerated fantasy.

She tried to calm down and change the priorities in her head. Where was her sister?

She walked to the drawer near her bed and picked up her phone. Before getting a chance to dial her sister, she looked straight at the clock.

It took a second for Miltia to take it in, but the clock read past noon.

She threw her phone to her bed and ran for the shower.

She felt herself go in auto pilot, relieving her of any stray thought, but only the necessary process.

After a while, she readied herself with her red dress and boots before proceeding out.

Seconds after she closed the door, she went back to get her phone.

* * *

"There are a lot of people here at this hour." Melanie looked around, seeing almost all the tables filled and the dance floor occupied.

"Yeah, I don't know why that is, but it's good for the business." Junior handed one of the customers a glass of alcohol as he smiled. No incidents for the past few days and business for him was booming. Melanie had been curious. For the length of time she worked her, a boom in this club like this was a big deal.

"Aren't you a bit curious?"

"Don't care. Where's your sister?"

"Che!" Melanie flicked her hair at Junior's bluntness. "I left her in bed, she seemed like—Oh speak of the devil." Melanie spun on her chair and faced her sister, who rushed to their spot. "Hey there, Sis! We're just talking about you." Miltia held her hand up to shut her sister.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Its past noon!" She gestured her displeasure with her hands at her sister. Junior leaned over the bar and rested his head on his hand. It's not a lot for him to see the twins argue about something. It was also an odd occurrence for Miltia to sleep in late.

"Well I tried, but you looked like you were having a wonderful dream." Melanie shined a wide grin at her sister.

"What?" Miltia looked at her with confusion before realizing her mishap not too long ago. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes what are you talking about?" The three turned to see hear Emerald speak, with Mercury behind her.

"Ladies." Mercury greeted before taking an open spot.

"I'm actually interested." Junior leaned up and nodded at Mercury. Miltia's cheeks started to turn a little shade of pink. There were getting too many people around. Miltia had a vague idea of what she was dreaming, but she had no idea if the dream made her "do" things.

"Oh, you're right in the nick of time. My lovely sister right here…"

"Melanie!"

"Slept in last night, but don't fret! This was the work of a dream!"

"That must have been a good dream. Any idea what it was?" Emerald sat next to Melanie mentioning Junior for a drink.

"Nothing! Absolutely Nothing!" Miltia pouted as she stomped her feet. This was getting embarrassing to her. She might be a slight curious about it, but there were too many people and she had Melanie as a witness to her doings.

"Oh it was nothing really." Melanie trailed off making Miltia believe she was going to stop. "But it went like, 'Oh, please slow down! Mhm. Don't! Not here! People will see us! Oh Jaune!' or something like that!" Miltia bloomed all read like her dress with a horrified look on her face. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. Usually she would shut down from embarrassment, but this situation brought out the beast in her.

"What the f-"

"Oooh, Melanie! That must mean she met someone!" Emerald covered her mouth to hide her sinister smile. Melanie joined in, closing in with her.

"Oh you bet!"

"Oh do tell!"

"Melanie!"

"This guy's a blonde and a dork, but little Miltiades here fell for the guy! I mean some girl came busting in here of all places to beat us up, then here comes blonde in shining armor to fight away the yellow monster."

* * *

Yang stuffed her face on her pillow.

"OMG, OMG! What did I just do? What do I do?" She tossed and turns on her bed, almost falling off.

Almost was putting it mildly as the impact of made Yang groan.

"Ow...A ACHOO!"

* * *

"How romantic!" Emerald spouted. Miltia knew she was doing it on purpose to rile her up.

"Is this true Junior?" Mercury said as he took a sip out of his glass.

"You bet! Seemed like a nice kid." He cleared his throat and looked at Miltia. "You sure about this?"

"About what?" Miltia tried to understand the where he was getting at.

"You've only met this guy for a for like a bit more than a week, and you just made a relationship. I think you're going on about this way too fast." Miltia looked down to analyze his words. It was true that it had only been a few day since, and that her relationship with Jaune felt a bit too rushed.

"I have to agree with him sis. Sure he fought that yellow sack of meat, but frankly I don't trust him." She looked at her sister and Junior in disbelief. She recalled the time when she brought Jaune here and it looked like they hit it off right.

* * *

"A...ACHOOO! Ugh, another one? Heh, someone's probably talking about ma beauty."

* * *

"Were you guys just acting? You told me to look for him too!"

"We did it for you girl, It was nice that you brought a guy in, and I didn't want to look like a jerk to your guest plus you know what I did to you."

"Few days huh? They're right Hon, that's a bit way to fast. It doesn't look like tis going to work out." Emerald looked at her in the eyes, seriousness was all Miltia can find. Usually it was something that she wanted that made her look that serious.

"You guys are wrong! Jaune isn't like that!"

"Listen, maybe he's all dumb and dorky now, but once you get to know him, he might get all touchy with you and become uncomfortable."

"Or he might play of like a jerk for real and disrespect you."

"Or that he always lies to you when he's late!"

"Or when he forgets your birthday!"

"Or why he looks at other women more than he does you!"

Mercury spun his chair and raised his hand.

"You guy aren't talking about me are you?"

"Mercury! Zip it." Emerald and Melanie spoke and gestured their hands to sip in perfect unison.

Miltia looked down and thought about their words. She didn't want to believe that Jaune would turn out like that, but it was still a possibility. She didn't want to be hurt.

It pains her heart as she imagines moments like that. She would never recover.

But she wanted to think positive. Jaune was a kind boy and it felt like he was the type that would be loyal to his girlfriend.

"Thank you for your words, but I'm going to believe in him."

"Suit yourself." Junior put his hand on his wait and sighed. The twins were known for their tenacity with their beliefs. Fortunately, even though they may continue with their belief, they do not brush off the words others give to help them. Emerald felt curios of this boy.

"Hmm, this boy must have been a charmer if he's got you going like this. What does it look like?"

"He's- He's blonde. Blue eyes. He attends Beacon Academy. He fought with a big Ursa. He's cute, a dork. His hands are big and warm…"

Strong hands…

Miltia remembered tripping on her heels and Jaune catching her. She remembered the feeling on her hand when it landed on Jaune's chest. They weren't hard, but it didn't put off Miltia.

She remembered looking into his eyes as they ate. The exhilaration she had when they hopped on the rides.

There was that time here at the club where Jaune fend of that girl.

Where he held out his hand and looked straight at her with a charming smile.

"May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and was gentle guided to the dance floor. The music had changed from a rave to a slow dance. Fascinatingly enough the crowd followed suit and took a partner to dance. They twirled around as the beautiful song played. Miltia looked into his eyes and reflected her face, smiling and content.

Miltia was happy.

"Is she going to be okay?" Junior pointed at Miltia who had an awkward look on her face.

"I don't know for sure." Melanie was unsure about her sister's odd behavior.

"Miltia. Miltia! Miltiaaaaaa!" Emerald waved her hand at the girl's face. "What do you think she's thinking right now?"

"Knowing Miltia, it'd probably along the lines of an alternate route with Jaune."

"That's so cute."

"She's not snapping out."

"Miltia! Your phone's ringing! It's Jaune!" She instantly snapped out and pulled her phone. She stared at it for a while before noticing that she didn't have any missed or incoming calls. She also came to realize that there was a crowd around her. Who mostly had a smirk covering their faces.

"What?"

"Wipe your drool. You just froze with a goofy look on your face. If that starts happening all the time, you should probably get that check."

"Oh Shut up."

"Either Way Miltia, we're just looking after you. We don't want you getting hurt by this. Keep that in mind."

"I will. Thank you all for your concerns."

* * *

Miltia rested her head on her arms as she sigh on the counter. From what Melanie mentioned, the club was filled since morning. She glanced behind her to see the dance floor still full of people and all tables occupied.

Emerald and Mercury had left a while ago. Most likely back to Cinder's Tailor Shop.

Tailor shop…

"Maybe I can patch up a new dress."

Miltia thought about her relationship with Jaune. Everyone was probably right. Things have been moving too fast for them.

"Hey Miltia, take this and check of the guest list." One of the henchmen handed her a large piece of paper and a batch of cards with names in each one. The cards contained everyone that was present at the club.

"Sure." She grabbed a pen over the counter and set the paper in front of her. She sighed as she eye-balled the large stacks of cards belonging to the guest list. Her mind returned to her thoughts as she checked off the list one by one.

Was it though?

Miltia thought much deeper. The two of them didn't really do any official couple stuff except hang out and danced together.

They talked about things about the carnival and some stuff about the club. Other than that, there wasn't anything else she could think of.

There was that contact exchange. They had each other's numbers.

Miltia lit up and smiled for a moment. She looked at her phone and set it beside the check list. She started at it for a moment and thought about the time she actually used it to call Jaune.

Never.

'Is he waiting for me to call him? Wait is it my job to call first? Maybe it's the guy. No that would make it look like he wants me badly, which could be taken in two ways…"Miltia grabbed a set of cards and checked of the list. 'Maybe I should call him. Let him know I'm interested…" Mitlia blushed and covered her face. She spun around the rotating chair like a child.

'Oooh Miltia calm down. Don't even think that! Its true, but don't think about it. It's embarrassing. I should really call.'

Check. Check.

'But what would I talk about? Like, is this going to even work? Maybe I should bring up the rushing part.'

Check. Check. Check.

'No Miltia! What if he brings it up? What would I do?'

Check. Check. Check. Check.

'I mean I want to be with him. He seems like a nice guy. It looked like he was interested in me too. I should try to take this chance. That first day meeting was unexpected.'

Check. Check. Check. Check. Check.

Another henchman delivered a larger stack of cards to Miltia, which made her growl at the guy. He was taken back and slowly walked away, keeping an eye on her hands. He knows how sharp those claws are.

'Hmm. If I call him, and if he doesn't bring it up, what should I talk about? Maybe a date? Wait should I initiate a date? It's a guy's job to ask first right?'

Scribble. Scribble.

'What if he doesn't feel confident enough? He's a man, he should be confident! Wait he didn't seem like the type. Uuuuuuuuu. I have to let him know I want him to ask me on a date. But how?'

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

'Jaune Let's go on a date! No! Too forward. Jaune! Would you want to go on a date with me? That's okay I guess. Maybe…. Jaune I wanted to buy s-something somewhere, will you go with me? That could work right?'

Scribble. Scribble. Scribble. Scribble.

'Okay Let's say we go, what would I do? What would we do? Maybe we can go eat first? Yeah. Then we can go to some places, buy some stuff at the store. Maybe see a movie! Wait that's terrible for a first date! Then maybe some more places, then a dinner date! What if it turns awkward? Uuuuu what should I do?"

"Miltia?"

"Yes Junior?"

"What are you doing to the guest list?" He pointed at the paper in front of her. "You were scribbling pretty hard on it." Junior leans in to see.

Miltia looked at the paper and suddenly panicked. She took her arms and scrambled the cards on top of the list. She had drawn in great detail a master plan of what her date was going to be like with Jaune when the do end up going.

"What the blazes are you doing?"

Miltia all red in the face nervously smiled at Junior.

"Hahah, May I get another list? I made a mistake on this one. Please?" Junior felt suspicious of the girl, but ended up sighing. He nodded and walked away to get another list.

Miltia whimpered as she took the paper out of the pile of cards. She was surprised to see the plan drawn pretty well. The drawings on the paper were pretty well done.

Except for how Jaune having a manly jaw line and wore a suit in most of her drawings.

"What am I doing?"

Not a moment to soon, she felt the rumbling on the table. She looked amd saw her phone lit up with an incoming call.

Miltia scoffed and grabbed her phone. She wondered if it was Emerald wanting to know more about her predicament.

She looked at the phone and noticed the name not starting with an E, but with a J.

Miltia paused for a moment to understand the situation.

"Is it Jaune?" Melanie had appeared behind the girl suddenly, which made Miltia jump from her chair and stated playing hot potato with her phone from being startled. Melanie reached out and caught her phone easily.

"Melanie!?"

"So it is! What are you going to say?"

"Give me that! I don't know what you're talking about!" Melanie twirled to avoid Miltia's reach of her device.

"Come on, sis. We all know what he's going to say if he's calling you."

"Just give me the phone." Melanie rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to her sister. She crossed her arms as she watched her sister arrange her fur and hair.

"Do I look okay?"

"It's a phone. He's not going to see you either way."

"Oh right." Miltia answer her phone and the screen lite to Jaune's face.

"Hey!- uh Miltia. Is this a bad time?"

"Oh No! Why do you ask?" Jaune didn't want to say it out loud over the phone, but he pointed his hand to his hair. Miltia reached for her head and leaned down to get a view of her reflection at the mirror behind the liquor shelf.

Her hair was a bit out-of-place with some strands sticking out. She turned to her sister with an angry look.

Melanie could only smirk.

"Can you hold on a second Jaune?"

"Oh, sure." Miltia had set the phone down and straightened her hair and made herself look more presentable to the boy.

Jaune however, felt a bit unsure as what he did. He thought about if it was the right decision to immediately point out her messy hair, other than a better greeting. This was the first time he was calling her and he only wanted to say hi.

He then realized how awkward it was to phone someone and just say hello.

The length of time Miltia had been out of sight made Jaune regret his decision in calling her without a better reason than saying hello.

He wanted to quit and back down now. He fiddled with his thumbs and decided maybe it was a better decision to drop the call.

'That would be rude…'

Jaune inched his thumb to the end call button right before Miltia stepped in sight.

"Hi!" Jaune straightened up and pulled his thumb back.

"Hi? Sorry about that Jaune." A bit startled by the boy's surprise, Miltia held her phone up right. She had been preparing herself for the call with some breathing exercises, Much to her sister's amusement.

"It's okay. Um-So…How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Club's a bit packed. Lots of stuff to do."

"I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No. No. You're fine. Wait. I mean I'm not talking about your looks cause you ARE fine! No! It's not a problem. Disregard what I said." Miltia looked down and silenced. Melanie contained her laugh under her breath.

"Uhm Okay?" Jaune could only smile. He thought it was a bit cute the way she tried to explain what she meant. "I called to say hello and how you were doing."

"That's so sweet of you Jaune." Miltia hid it from everyone, but hearing that from him light her mind with so much fireworks. She hadn't experience being called by someone just to see if they were okay, especially from someone who she has a little crush on.

It wasn't long until they were both blushing and trying not to make eye contact with each other from embarrassment.

Melanie started to love this new-found behavior her sister has and wanted to gain more excitement from this.

"Miltia!" Her sister turned to look at her. Before she could say anything, Melanie tapped her phone out of her hand. Miltia's phone had slipped and landed straight to the her cleavage.

"Melanie!" It took a second to register where her phone landed and who was on the other line. Her angry from her sister picking on her had only delayed her notice of their reversible event.

Jaune on the other side, his eyes widened at the extreme close up of Miltia's bosom. He looked away quickly feeling that it was the right thing to do, but ended up taking quick peaks as he hears Miltia shouting.

Jaune felt guilty as a gentleman more of a pervert when he tried to peek. He didn't want to disrespect Miltia's….chest. But it was right there and as what most men would try not to do. It was to look away.

"Stop it Melanie!"

"Oh calm down."

"Sorry about that Jaune." Jaune avoided eye contact as he brought up his phone. "Did you see…?" Jaune could only laugh nervously. He looked at the corner of his eye to see Miltia's expression. Immediately seeing her creased eye brows of what Jaune would expect the same expression Weiss makes when Ruby does something stupid, Jaune had look forward and bow his head.

"I'm sorry Miltia. I didn't mean to." Miltia sight and shot an angry look at her sister's direction.

"Don't worry about it Jaune it wasn't you're fault." Miltia averted her eyes with a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"Did you like what you see Jaune!?" Melanie had instantly mushed her face on Miltia's cheek to get within the viewing area of the phone for Jaune to see.

"Melanie! Thanks for calling me Jaune." She smiled until she turned and was about to punch her sister. The call ended before Jaune had seen anything. He looked at his phone, the image of Miltia's cleavage still fresh in his head.

"That went well right?" For Jaune, it felt nice to get up the courage to call a girl and get a little spice in the conversation at the same time. At least she answered the call; most of the other girls Jaune was infatuated with didn't bother.

Most girls meant Weiss in general, since her one of the girls Jaune wanted to be with. Pyrrha on the other hand felt bit differently since they both saw each other from morning to night so there wasn't much to say. He shook his head and tried to get Miltia's cleavage out of his mind to keep some respect, as he didn't want it to be the first thing he thinks of when he's talking to Miltia.

Jaune slid his phone in his pocket and looked out in the courtyard.

"Guess I should look for Yang. I feel like she's avoiding me for some reason." Tactless, Jaune proceeded to find the blonde girl.

* * *

Miltia rested her head on the table with her arms covering her face. This day had been too much to handle. She groaned to herself as she recounted the last hours she had been awake and all the ridiculous spots she was put in.

Melanie had been going the rounds to great the guests and looked for any activity that may result into trouble. She looked around the club and noticed her other half nowhere to be found out on the floor. She waved and smiled at the guest before walking towards the bar and found her sister in a shell.

"Hey Miltia."

"Leave me alone."

"It went well didn't it?"

"You were horrible! I thought you didn't trust him? Why would you do that?" Melanie tried to understand her sister through her muffled words.

"Okay, fine! I may have been a little mean and confusing. I still don't trust him yet, but seeing you like this when you're talking to him makes me a little happy. I don't see you happy often and I kinda owe you for Edelweiss, and he was nice enough to have had you escorted around the entire day.." Miltia slowly rose up with some puffy cheeks. Melanie knew her sister very well, but now a boy was involved and it threw off what she really thought about her. Judging from her red eyes, she had cried for a while and Melanie felt so bad about what she did.

"Fine then. My blessing, I will allow you to be with this guy with my supervision."

"What are you mom?"

"No not like mom. She's way more protective and would probably intimidate him. So what do you say?" Miltia looked at her sister, shining with pride. It was going to be a drag, and she hoped that Melanie wouldn't chase off Jaune. She had chased a couple of guys before, but Miltia thought that Jaune was a keeper, even with the amount of time they had spent. That thought still clouded Miltia, but for now, Melanie had Jaune a chance.

"Fine."

"Good, get a good night's rest tonight cause we're visiting the school tomorrow afternoon!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

'Wait we can't do that!"

"Yeah we can. We'll say it's a family visit." Melanie threw her hand up in the air to express her sarcasm.

"F-f-family?" Miltia blushed and fiddled with her thumbs. The girl in white stared blankly at her sister. What made Melanie groan was of her sister's extreme fascination with this person known as Jaune Arc.

If her sister really like that guy and was so adamant in believe in him, Melanie is going to have to look into the boy and the little trip to Beacon Academy might give a better vantage to what Jaune is like for real.

"We gotta look presentable when we get there. So we might as well wear something school appropriate. Plus there's that blonde girl from that time. If she goes to Beacon too, then it'd be best if we're together. So..." Melanie took her sister's hand and pulled her from the seat. "Go up to our room and get some clothes prepared for tomorrow."

"What about?"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Junior and I'll cover for you. Dry your eyes, you're make up is already ruined." Miltia pulled some napkins from the counter and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Go on now, run a long Miltia." She gently pushed her sister away and waved her hand. "The things I do for her." Melanie sighed, and walked to Junior. She loves her sister and she was willing to do a lot of things and more for her. "If he's a really keeper Miltia, I feel happy for you."

* * *

It was a new day for Jaune. He was sore, but so much of bottled up emotions in his heart were set free and he was made aware that girls do like him. And the best part? Those girls were his friends. He cared for these people so much and with the time he had in Beacon and all of his shenanigans with girls, he was content to find the beautiful women around care for him as much as he did for them.

The late night training with Yang was rough, painful, and a lot faster than Pyrrha's. He didn't remember if he had made a hot on Yang or that they both got so tired and gave up.

Either way Jaune thanked Yang for also helping him.

It was going to be awkward for Jaune now that he knows Pyrrha's and Yang's feelings. Looking at them straight in the eye during conversation will probably spur some really awkward situations.

Whatever these awkward situations were, Jaune had hoped that it wouldn't go down hill.

Later did he know, he wasn't expecting what was in store for him today.

Jaune woke up to find Pyrrha 's smile mere inches from his face.

"Oh dear god!" Pyrrha's face wasn't scary of course, but the moment of waking up and a person's face was so close to you, would probably scare you. Jaune had somehow launched himself out of bed and fall on the floor. "P-Pyrrha?"

"Wake up lazy bum!"

"Huh?"

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" She repeated in a tune. Pyrrha had already been dress for classes, much to everyone else in the room's lack of surprise. Ren sighed as he remembered his first morning in Beacon and a certain someone woke him up the same way. Jaune looked at his clock and saw the time, a bit earlier than when he would normal wake.

"It's so early Pyrrha..."

"It's not too early Jaune! It's just at the right time. The early you wake the longer the day is going to last now get take a bath!" She pulled him up on his feet. Jaune still groggy and swaying back and forth, got some clothes shoved on his chest. "I got you're clothes ready for you and then we can get breakfast at the cafeteria!" She placed her hands on his back and pushed him out the door and dragged him to the showers.

"Pyrrha! Wait! Only guys can go in there!"

Nora had woken up as well and looked to Ren's direction. Ren could feel the girl's smile and stare. It frightened him.

"Nora..."

"Yes Ren?"

"Please don't do it..."

Jaune found himself not alone when it comes to being dragged to the door for the shower room.

* * *

Jaune couldn't pin point it, but there was something going on. After he got changed, Pyrrha had been waiting for him outside the shower room door. Which made Jaune questioned this behavior.

It didn't just end there. The walk to get breakfast to the cafeteria had been odd as how Pyrrha seemed to walk a bit closer than when she would usually walk. Like, walk close enough I can elbow you're boobs kind of close. In which Jaune had mentally shutdown the nerves in his left side to prevent any elboob.

Jaune could feel the eyes of people just directing towards them. Jaune felt the need to questioned her, but stopped. Jaune felt that this was okay. Pyrrha was happy, for some reason, and that should be good enough. He looked at Pyrrha who had a wide smile on her face and at some point actually wrapped her arm round his arm, so that his situation became had done this when they found Team RWBY already situation on a table.

"Hey Jaune! Pyrrha! Come over here!" Yang yelled, waving her hand ecstatically. When Jaune and his team arrived, Yang had patted the seat next to her, gesturing to sit down.

Next to her...

Sitting next to Yang wasn't odd. It's just that this was he first time Yang invited him to sit next to her. That never happens. Jaune didn't think too deeply about as he started to pick out food from the trays in front of them. Team RWBY had gotten a batch of food from the area to set it down to their area so it was easier than waking to get back for more. He picked up some scrambled eggs on the tray and set it down on his play.

He reached out to get some bread, but stopped short when his hand bumped into something. He followed the hand and saw Yang smiling apologetically to him.

"My bad, Jaune. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Jaune wasn't too sure of things and that moment felt a little weird. He could have sworn Yang had seen his hand go for the bread. Did Yang purposely bump into his hand? What would be the purpose?

"Here you go Jaune! Make sure to eat a lot!" Pyrrha slammed a big piece of meat and batch of vegetables on his place, nearly splattering his already scrambled eggs. Jaune and the rest of the gang were startled by it.

"Pyrrha? That's way too much for me to eat..."

"Nonsense, you're a growing boy! You need your strength! Eat up!" Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who bore the brightest smile she had ever shown. Jaune didn't want that to go away so he mentally sighed and started eating. Jaune could see Ruby giggling beside Yang and a Little chuckle from Blake.

Jaune suddenly felt a chill down his spine. He had a feeling of what was coming. He slowly turned around to see Nora with big plate of pancakes.

"Nora...?" Jaune spun around the bench to face her, frightened by the large amount of food she had in her hands. Also amazed by the size of the plate.

"I stole everyone pancake." She stepped closer.

"Nora wait!" Jaune was about to stand up, but wasn't able to. He looked to his right to see Yang holding on his arm. Jaune, being preoccupied by fear and confusion, had totally not noticed how Yang had pressed against him.

"Yang?" There was a frightening look on her smile.

Right before the feeling registered, he immediately whipped his head to his left to find Pyrrha doing the same thing.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune felt betrayed. He started struggling to get go, but he was held down, by two powerhouses so it was futile.

"Guys help! Nora! Wait, stop! I can't eat that much!"

"Open wide Jaune!" Ruby had already rushed to Nora's side to help her hold the massive plate as she took her fork and started stuffing Jaune with pancakes.

He could hear the girls laughing around him. He looked to Ren who was nonchalantly not wanting to be any part of it. He would have helped his leader, but there was no stopping Nora.

"Normmmfh! MHhmfffm! MHMM!" Jaune continued to struggle against both the girls pressed against him. As much as he wanted to somewhat enjoy the softness, he was put into torture by forceful feeding of pancakes from Nora. 'twas a nightmare for the boy.

* * *

Melanie snored lightly she slept. She was so comfortable in her bad as she turned to hug her body pillow. She was so relaxed in her sleep. A fantastic dream she was having where she was in charge of the club and all walls were white and everything was bright and elegant.

*poke*

"Mmm..." Melanie's brows arced then she turned to her side.

*poke*

Something was poking her.

*poke*

She could feel it in her cheeks.

*poke*

"Melanie..." She turned to the other side,still sleeping. She shook her head and waved her hand to try to swat whatever was poking her.

*poke*

"Melanie..." Melanie, dream broken and half awake, could hear someone whispering her name. "Melanie...?"

"HmmmMmmm..." She slowly opened her eyelids, letting the light of day touch her eyes. Only to be faced by eyes that were the same as her, right up close.

"Oh dear god!" Melanie jumped out of her bed in reflex and fell off, hitting her knee on the floor. "Ugh! Tsss-AAHhh. Tsss-Ahhhh." Melanie grabbed her knee and curled up into a ball. It took a few seconds before she managed to weakly mutter a word. "M-Miltia?"

"You promised you'll take me to Beacon." Melanie grabbed her bed sheet s and struggled to climb up to her bed. She looked straight at her sister with an angry, questioned look. She was already dressed to go with a bright red buttoned shirt, black pleated skirt with the silhouette of a Nevermore, and black stockings on her arms and legs. She had smaller feathers accessory on her head than she normal did.

"What time is it?"

"its 8:00."

"When did you wake up?" Melanie finally got to sit on her head, rubbing her eyes, hair disheveled from the sleep and fall.

"4:00." She looked at her sister with perplexed look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't do that again, you scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry." It took a moment, but Melanie can clearly see how jittery and excited her sister is. She was fiddling with her thumbs and tapping her foot in sync.

"I'll go take a bath first."

"I already picked clothes for you." Miltia stood up and grabbed clothes their dresser. She laid out some formal white pants, white long sleeve buttoned shirt.

"That looks so plain." Melanie eyes the clothes and looked at her sister, who was avoiding eye contact, looking real suspicious.

'Very subtle sis.' Melanie smirked. Melanie caught on to what her sister was up to. She didn't want Melanie to attract too much attention. The clothes had very little allure to show. 'Things I do for you.'

It took some time as Melanie prepared. Miltia patiently sat by her bed and watched the sky from her window. This trip was Melanie's idea and Jaune has no idea about this trip. Miltia feels really nervous about seeing him at his school. She hopes that this relationship she has with the boy will last. She still remembers what was told by her yesterday. Is this just a crush? Miltia and Jaune had only met during Edelweiss and again when they tried finding each other.

Miltia sighed.

This should work. Jaune had looked for her. Jaune made her laugh and had fun. She hadn't had that kind of fun in a long time. The club wasn't really a place to look for guys that would want a stable relationship. There may have been, but hunting in a club is not romantic.

Miltia recalled her first meeting with Jaune. She only saw a boy who was on the phone, trying to hide his sadness from someone on the other line. What compelled her to respond to him? What made her look to his direction?

Milita remembered that he look like some who was stood up. Just like her. That was the only thing that piqued her interest. If Jaune hadn't talked to her, would they have gone their separate ways? That would mean her life would still be the same and that day wouldn't have been that exciting.

To Miltia, Jaune was a nice guy. Dorky, but he meant well. He looked real shy, but if something connects he didn't look like it. Miltia feels that same way about her self. Whenever she was by herself, she would always by the one standing by the crowd, listening to the conversation. But if someone were to talk to her, and there was a connection, she wouldn't be so shy. She remembered how Melanie helped her in multiple occasions. Helping her break out of her shell. They may not act the same, but together they were whole.

"I'm ready Miltia. Let's go." Miltia stood up and stared at her sister. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head and walked towards her sister, arms open.

"?" Miltia held her sister tightly with a big hug.

"You're the best sister. Thanks for everything." Melanie didn't make a noise, but only smiled.

"And don't you forget it!" Melanie smiled at her sister. She held her sisters hands and assured her that she will be with her along the way. "Let's get going. We have to get to the airship before they leave."

"Okay. What about Junior?"

"Huh?"

"Should we say goodbye first?"

"Uhm."

"..."

"Hehehe."

"You didn't tell him about today have you?"

"Hey I'm not perfect! Let's just sneak out." Melanie headed for her door. She opened it to find a very tall man in a suit staring down at her.

"H-Hi, Junior. What brings you in this neck for the woods?" Melanie could feel the grumpiness of this man emanating from his expression.

"Some of the guys overheard you're conversation yesterday and you plan on going somewhere?"

"Yeah. Something like that. I'm taking Miltia out to.. to. somewhere.. We need to get to an airship."

"No you're not. You both are going to the club and start working."

"Hmm." Miltia held her hands together, the feeling of disappointment looming in.

Melanie crossed her arms and looked at Junior.

"What?"

"Hmm. Smoke bomb!" Junior backed off when Melanie threw her hands in the air.

"What the blazes is wrong with YEOUHHH!" Junior felt a sharp pain in between his legs. Melanie had brought up her leg straight up to his groin. He fell on the floor writhing in pain.

"Miltia move it!" Melanie hopped over the body of Junior. Miltia followed suit and grabbed the door to close it, only to hit Junior's head as it closed.

"Sorry!" Miltia's voice echoed as they left.

"Those girls will be the death of me."

"Are you okay boss?"

He looked up to see his henchmen looking down on him.

"Did you guys just stand there while this happen?"

"Uhm.."

"Screw it, just help me up."

* * *

Noon was approaching, the flight delays at the station had been torture and this occurrence did not go by happily for a certain person. Security was almost called when this certain individual started kicking on doors in need of an explanation of what the airships aren't in the air yet. The ruckus died down when a person who looked identical to the other tried to calm the certain person down.

"Miltia, calm you're tits woman. Making a ruckus like that isn't going to speed things up!"

"Sorry."

"Relax, we'll get there. Let's just hope thing causing this delay isn't too serious." Not long after Melanie ended her sentence, a certain someone passed by and noticed the twins.

"Well what do we have here? Nice to see you lovely ladies again." The twin looked and creased their brow in anger. The twin spoke in unison.

"Roman."

"What have done to receive such anger?" Neo waved at the girls.

"We wouldn't have gotten embarrassingly beaten up that day if you hadn't come along."

"What?"

"That day that blonde girl came to the club."

"I have no idea what I had in all of that. You probably had bad luck."

"Tcha!" Melanie spun around, turning her back to him.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here? Out in the open?" Melanie turned around and jabbed her finger in his chest before Miltia could speak.

"Well if you must know, I'm taking my little sis to a very special place to meet a very special person."

"You're finally going to the doctor to fix her twitching habit?" Roman stepped back with a chuckle when the twins reeled in for a hit. "I kid."

"You don't happen to know why the airships are still grounded do you?"

"Nope." Clearly he did.

"I don't believe you."

"What can I do for you lovely ladies to make this all go away?"

"Get us a ship and fly us."

"Done! Where to?"

"Beacon."

"Good luck with that, bye!" Roman quickly turned, only to be stopped by Neo.

"What?" Neo only started blankly at him. "We can't go there in the day!"

Neo could only stare.

"Fine. Follow me." Roman gave in and led the girls to a Bullhead at the station. Melanie high-fived Neo as they passed by.

The trip was quick and smooth, said from the express landing the twins had to take when Roman pushed them off the Bullhead and flew off.

"What a dick." Melanie tried to brush of the dirt from her white clothes.

"Melanie, Look." She pointed towards the Academy and all of its grandeur.

"Wow! I've only read about this place, but being here and seeing it personally is breath-taking." The twins walked forward admiring the scenery and the massive structure ahead of them.

"Let's go find a directory or something."

"Shouldn't we go to a booth to let them know that we're entering the school?"

"Don't do that. Don't call Jaune. Remember this is a surprise. We'll sneak in."

"This is a school for hunters and Huntresses. Is it okay?"

"Don't worry."

"Where do you think Jaune is?"

"Maybe he's still at lunch?"

"Let's try the cafeteria or whatever they call it here."

The two ran around the premise, until the found the hall filled with students eating their lunch.

"Alright, let's split up. You remember what he looks like right Melanie?"

"Tall, Blonde, and Dorky. Won't be that hard." The twins split up and looked around the large room. Melanie asked a couple of students about the boy they were looking for. Most answered with a questioned look or lead her to another table.

"Grr. Don't these people know each other in this school." Melanie looked around giving angry looks at the boys curious enough to talk to her. She looked around and found her sister being crowded by boys. Her instincts kicked and she jumped into action.

"Hey there pretty. Never saw you around here. Looking for someone? Why not hang with us." Cardin asked Miltia.

"I don't think so. Now please let me through."

"Wait a minute cutie. Stay for while." Cardin reached for Miltia's arm, but felt it twist and his face met the ground. His face full of pain and air was kicked out of him.

"Why don't you stay there for a while." Cardin looked up to see a similar girl looking down on him.

"What?"

"Hand's off my sister! She's already taken." Melanie slammed her foot close to his face, the blades in her shoes pointing at his face. "Or so help me..."

"Melanie, let's go. He isn't here." Melanie gave the boy an angry look before leaving.

Cardin looked up at his teammates.

"Are you okay Cardin?" Russell asked.

"Did you guys just stand there while this happen?"

"Uhm.."

"Screw it, just help me up."

* * *

"Miltia, we've been looking, but he's not anywhere. Maybe he's in a mission or class."

"We should try the dorms first."

"Okay, but first get's ask around where the dorms are. Oh look, there's someone!" Melanie ran up to the figure she saw. "Excuse me. Miss?"

"Yes?" Melanie looked at this formal, beautiful women who wore glasses and a cape.

"Hello, me and my sister... uh. My sister and I are trying too look for the student dorms, Would you kindly tell us where they are?" Miltia looked at her sister with a smile. It was amusing to see her sister act proper like this. her personality outside was rambunctious. The woman looked at the twins and wondered who they were. they weren't in uniform so that would make them either an intruder or visitors.

"Hello. I can show you where the dorms are. Were you looking for someone in particular?"

"Uhm, Miltia?"

"Hi, We're looking for Jaune... uh.. Arc. Jaune Arc."

"Oh Mister Arc? Sure, right this way. May I ask what is your business with him?" The woman was surprised to hear that the boy had visitor. From twins nonetheless.

"We're a friend of his and we came to visit in surprise."

"Oh how nice of both of you. But if I may say, next time, it'd rather be much better if you made entry at the lobby and signed in for a visitors pass, or contact Mister Arc, but I will let this slide."

"Thank you very much, Miss..?"

"Goodwitch."

* * *

"Are you okay Jaune? You haven't eaten anything." Ren looked at his leader who was lying on the bed in pain.

"It might have been during the morning, but right now, I think I'm still full." He pushed his words without throwing up.

"Sorry about that Jaune." Nora and Pyrrha apologized.

"It's okay. Just please no more pancakes..."

"Okay." Both responded in unison. Jaune rose up slowly and sat facing Ren. Nora help Pyrrha rearrange the books in their small shelves.

"Say Jaune, how's that girl been? Planning on seeing her again?" Jaune felt a bit weirded out that Ren was curious to ask him about that topic. Or any topic in general.

"I wish. I'd like to visit her again, but its a school week so maybe in a few days."

"Maybe she'll come to visit you?"

_*knock*_

_*knock*_

"I'll get it! But seriously Ren, what are the chances that she'd come here personally?" Jaune opens the door and met with a questioned look from green eyes.

"Professor Goodwitch?"

"Hello Mister Arc. You seemed to have some visitor." She moved aside to reveal the twins behind her.

"Hi Jaune!" Miltia's face lit up. Melanie waved from behind her.

"Miltia? Melanie?"

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, been busy with work!**

**How's the chapter?**

**Let me know in a review and/or PM, you're opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Bleeding Hearts was supposed to be 1 chapter, but I had to split it to 2.**

**Now time to work on Welcome to the Real World CH6**


End file.
